Successor of JCA 2: Survivors of Dark and Light
by Ispychan
Summary: The sequel of Successor of JCA while Jackie and Uncle were still missing, Vickie and the gang has encounter new evil. Plus, they must search new level Chi Tang items and even new allies they transform into. Will they stop the evil and save two Chans?
1. Survivor Immortals of Light Unleashed

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 1: Survivor Immortals of Light Unleashed

"Thanks a lot, Travis!" Vickie argued to her brother. "What did I tell you? None of this would've happen if you would just pay the rent before it was overdue!" She and Travis saw the overdue payment notice of the hotel.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that we got ourselves kicked out!" Travis argued back at her. "I mean, our lives will be back to normal if Zhen hadn't interfered us!"

"Well, I guess he _did_ interfere us after all. But since he's gone for good, we had bigger problems to face!"

Suddenly, Jade and Tohru came to see Vickie and Travis for a visit. But they don't seem quite expecting as they saw their luggage and overdue statement in front of them. And they know where that's coming.

"You guys are moving out so soon?" said Jade, being curious. Vickie and Travis glared at her and shook their heads. "Then, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Vickie replied.

"But you won't believe us if we told you," Travis added.

Vickie glared at him with a big threat. "Shut your mouth, wise guy!" Then, she cleared her throat and began explaining to Jade and Tohru. "As I was saying, after Travis and I went to lunch, we went to our home. Once we got there, we saw some guy, who works in this hotel, posted the statement at our front door."

"Yeah, and that guy told us that we failed to pay our hotel rooms," Travis insisted. "Since I already paid for it last month, but right now I forgot to pay for it this month."

"Serves you right, he also told us that either you pay for it now or leave right away."

Jade and Tohru looked at each other as they were very anxious about the Trangs' home living.

"So…what's your decision?" Jade asked, as she pointed out and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, our choice is we're going back to Vietnam," Travis answered.

Vickie was a bit surprise and was not very happy to hear about his answer. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Oh, excuse me, Travis, our choice? Don't you mean _your_ choice? Didn't you forget, Travis? Jackie and Mr. Chan were still missing, and I am not going anywhere until I'll find them!"

"I have no other options left, Vickie, and I'm just trying to do what's right for us!" said Travis angrily.

"This isn't about us, Travis; this is about Jade's uncles I'm talking about!"

Travis sighed as he was feeling very disappointed at his sister. "Fine, if you don't want to go back to Vietnam with me, then you might as well stay here with them. Have fun searching for a nice place to stay."

Travis took his stuff and left immediately with a disgusted look on his face. Since he left Vickie behind with Jade and Tohru by her side, she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"How very arrogant of him," Vickie murmured, after seeing her brother go. "How can he be so selfish? I mean, no offense, you guys, I'm sorry you had to see this ugly event."

"You don't have to apologize, Vickie," said Tohru.

"Yeah, this happens to us sometimes, too," said Jade. "Just like Jackie and I had some arguments and even Uncle was doing the same thing to him as well."

"That's right; sensei and my mother were having trouble getting along when they continued to disagree with each other. So they continued to argue and argue and so on."

"Tell me about it; every time we heard them argued, our ears began to clog as well." Jade began to clean her ears, followed by Tohru, who did the same thing.

Vickie giggled. "Wow, I see what you mean."

After Vickie had a short conversation with Jade and Tohru, they took her stuff and went to Uncle's antique shop. Since she hasn't found the place to crash in, she'll be staying here for a while. Then, she decided that she'll get a job right about now.

"Why can't you work at my Uncle's shop instead?" Jade asked.

"Oh well, how do I say this?" Vickie shrugged. "It might be foolish for me to work at your great uncle's shop. I mean, it's not suitable for me, but don't take this too personal."

"It's alright, but you made a good choice."

After Vickie had a small chat with Jade, she left the antique shop and search for the job. While she was doing that, she was very disappointed when she and Travis argued each other at the hotel, they used to live there. But since he's gone back to Vietnam, she's on her own now. She doesn't need him for any reason; she can do this and take care of herself. But then again, she really needs someone to be friends with her, and someone who she really can talk to.

At the docks, Travis was ready to go back to Vietnam. He felt really bad for Vickie after they had a fight back there. Since he left her behind along with Jade and Tohru, he doesn't care about what would happen to her. He was on his own now, but he wishes that he wanted someone to talk to him. Someone who has a lot of common as his, but he thought that would never happen in a long time.

At night, in the dark cave of the forest, there's a mysterious glow came from below. It appears to be some sort of magical barrier, which imprisoned eight immortal creatures. But they were very weak and helpless to get out of here. They were waiting for someone to set them free in a very long time.

"Oh my goodness, it's been centuries and no one was here to release us," said the hummingbird with a high-pitched voice.

"I know, but we still had to wait though," said the voice of the raccoon.

"That's right, it takes time to wait for someone to rescue us, no matter what," said the voice of the dog.

"Well, I wonder who's going to rescue us," said the voice of the monkey.

Until suddenly, the eight animals saw the shiny light, which it came from above them. It appeared that there's a man landed on the ground, but his face hasn't shown yet. Even though, they hardly see his face, the brighter it glows in front of them.

"Whoa, who are you?" asked the voice of the cat.

"I am here to save you all as I promise you in a very long time ago," said the mysterious man.

"Very long time ago?" said the voice of the hawk. "But it can't be."

"There's no time for explanation, but first I must get you out of here and restore your energy."

He used all his powers as he can to destroy the dark barrier. He used his fists to break it down five times in a row. When the dark magical barrier shattered, the eight animals were finally free; but they're still too weak to escape from there. So he used his powers, he had left, to restore them back to their own strengths. The animals got up on their own feet until they heard someone's footsteps approaching them.

"Who goes there?" asked the woman angrily.

"Oh no, you guys better get out of here and save yourselves," the light man whispered to the animals.

"But what about you?" asked the voice of the rabbit.

"I'll be fine. Here, I'll teleport you all. That way, she cannot find you easily."

"Yes, but—" The pigeon was about to speak, but the masked man used his powers to teleport them into a different place.

Suddenly, a mean woman appeared and saw a man in front of her. But not only that, the eight animals were now gone. She believed that he must've somehow done this.

"You! You did this!" the woman pointed out and glared at him with her red eyes. "What did you do? Where are they?"

"Does it concern to you, Eliza?" the masked man asked. "Ever since, your brother, Zhen, was gone, you're more like a hot-headed sorcerer than him."

"Oh, who cares? Does it really matter to you at all, hot-shot?"

So the fight was about to begin between Eliza and the masked man. She kicked him on the chest and knocked him to the ground. As he was about to get up, she was approaching to him and was ready to use her magic attack on him. But then, he used his powers to create a flash in front of her; so he can make his get away. She quickly closed her eyes; and when it disappears, she opened her eyes and found out he's nowhere in sight.

"No!" Eliza screamed, kicking the rocks in front of her. "Just who's that guy anyway? Oh, once I will find those eight immortal spirits, I can still take them down! You hear me?!"

Back in San Francisco, Vickie has finally found an apartment to crash in. After she finally got her job, Jade and Tohru helped her bring her stuff to her new home. They also helped her unpack her stuff and get this apartment organized. When Vickie opened the chest, she saw fifteen Chi Tang items inside. She quickly closed the chest and put it in the closet.

"There, I believe that's about it," said Vickie, wiping her hands.

"Well, thank god that your moving days were now over," said Jade, removing the sweats from her forehead.

"Well, too bad that your brother couldn't be here with you," said Tohru.

Vickie began to roll her eyes. "Oh, screw him; he knows how to take care of himself right now." Then, she looked through the window and sighed in depression. "But I do wish that there's someone out there who I can share the commitment together. Someone very special I can talk to, besides you guys and Travis…"


	2. The Second Level Chi Tang Items

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 2: The Second Level Chi Tang Items

At night in San Francisco, Vickie was sleeping on her bed. She had a dream like nobody had that dream before, and it's any other than just a dream. In her dream, she was alone in the nice, cozy forest. She was walking through the woods until she saw a cute brown rabbit with blue eyes. She picked it up and pet it gently until the rabbit entered through her body magically. This cause Vickie less pain and almost collapse to the ground. When she got close to the lake, she rubbed her eyes and opened them. She saw the reflection of herself, but a few seconds later, she saw a different person who looks exactly like her. She was shock when she saw another person in her reflection instead of her own; and she thought that she must be hallucinating. Suddenly, Vickie woke up immediately after seeing her wierdest dream ever. She breathed rapidly as her heart was starting to beat very fast. When she looked up through the window, she saw the sunrise and it's morning time.

After Vickie got all dressed and left home, she went to her first job at the coffee shop. She put the apron on and ready to do her business. In fact, she was not alone to do the job, the two workers were doing the job, too. One of them was very stubborn and another one was very moody. They glared at her aggressively and grimaced at each other.

"Hey, new girl, is this the first time you work here?" asked the woman with the ponytail.

"Yes, I believe it is my first time," Vickie answered.

"Well, good luck working at the coffee shop, and I hope you work very hard just like us," said the blonde-haired man. "My name is Patrick, by the way and this lady, over there, is Carol. So if you need help or anything, just let us know, alright?"

Vickie felt a slap on her back, which it came from Patrick. "Uh, sure, my name is Vickie, and it was nice to meet you both. Ha, ha..."

During Vickie's first job, the customers had arrived in the coffee shop and wanted to order either hot drinks, cold drinks, or some treats. Vickie and the other workers were serving the orders to the customers. But the problem is, unlike Patrick and Carol, Vickie made a horrible mistake and ended up making a big mess. While she was filling up a cup of coffee, she doesn't even know how to stop or turn off the machine, which winds up burning her hand and the coffee spilled onto the floor. It was a good thing that Carol knows how to turn off the coffee machine immediately. When she filled up the soda and it was already filled up to the top, it ends up spilling the cup all over until it stopped automatically. After she served the customer with a spilled cup, her hands were getting sticky. Finally, she took the treat from the bakery case and tried to put it in the paper bag, but it winds up dropping to the floor and made a mess.

After a crowded customers became less, Vickie had to clean everything wherever there's a mess around. Few moments later, Patrick and Carol helped her out as well.

"Hey Vickie, you looked very nervous, are you?" said Carol.

"Well, I sure do," Vickie replied. "I'm sorry about what happened when the customers around."

"No, it's alright, people made mistakes sometimes," said Patrick. "When I first came to work, I was very clumsy. Until few moments later, I'm getting use to it when I had a courage."

"That's right, this happens to me, also," Carol agreed. "Until I gained enough strength. Perhaps, you should do the same thing, Vickie."

"Really? Oh, I don't know, but I'll try," said Vickie gloomily.

After Vickie got out from work and someone has taken over her position, she went home and got some rest. She quickly opened her eyes when she saw something glowing from her closet. She got up from her bed, opened the closet, and saw where the glow's coming from. It came from the chest where the Chi Tang items were stored. She opened the chest and saw one of the items was glowing. She took a look at the Chi Tang detector as it was gone out of control.

When Vickie called Jade and Tohru to come over to her house, they saw the Chi Tang detector glowing out of control. They had no idea what was happening to it. So Vickie tried to find the book about the Chi Tang items as she can until she found one. She looked through the pages to find the information about the Chi Tang detector. When she finally found the page, she read the information about it.

"Okay, I found the page for the Chi Tang detector's information, you guys," said Vickie. So Jade and Tohru came towards her and looked at the page.

"What's it say, Vickie?" Jade asked.

"It says here that whenever the Chi Tang detector started to glow and the arrow went out of control. This means that we'll be discovering the new Chi Tang items, such as level two Chi Tang items."

"Whoa, you mean to tell me that the new items were still scattered across the world? This journey is so cool, and it never ends!"

"But how many level two Chi Tang items we had to discover?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, Tohru," Vickie shrugged. "I had to find the level two book somewhere. As Travis might say, 'I might as well do research.'"

"T'ch, don't remind me," Jade pointed out, "because I heard that quote from Uncle. He always do research before doing something."

Vickie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, tell me about it."

When Vickie found the book about the level two Chi Tang items, she looked through the page and discovered something. This might sound very interesting to her while she was reading it.

"Hey guys, listen to this," she explained. "According to this book, there were ten level two Chi Tang items we had to look for throughout the world."

"Ten level two items, huh?" said Jade, while Vickie nodded at her.

Vickie looked at the Chi Tang detector as it stopped out of control in few moments ago. Followed by Jade and Tohru, who did the same thing. She picked up the Chi Tang detector and checked to see if it's alright. When she thought of something that came to her, she put the item down, closed her eyes, and sighed in depression. Jade and Tohru looked at each other and glanced at her while something's troubling her.

"Vickie?" Tohru called her. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well, there is one problem," Vickie answered.

"And that would be?" Jade wondered.

"Travis can't be here to help me search for the level two items. Since he's gone, I had to do all the searching alone. Besides, I don't care who this new villain, Zhen told us, is. Let us hope that this new sorcerer is not as tough as him."

"But you still got us, and we'll help you out. Even though, Travis wasn't around, we're always stay by your side."

"Why, thank you, Jade and Tohru, I really appreciate it."

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector begins to glow brighter. So everyone gathered around and watched to see what was happening. The projection appeared right in front of them and showed the first new Chi Tang item. They saw the golden staff and the star that was attaching to it.

"Hey Vickie, what was that?" Jade asked, pointing at the picture of the hologram.

"Let me see if I can find that info in the book," Vickie mumbled, as she keeps turning the pages until she found one. "I found it, according to this book, it's a star staff. This item can use for magic spells and magic attacks."

"How amazing," said Tohru. The projection changed to the item's location in few seconds later. "It's at Trafalgar Square in London, England." And then, the hologram vanished into thin air.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jade asked, as she stood up from the floor. "London, here we come!"

Vickie, Jade, and Tohru had arrived at London, England. Vickie wore a new outfit for the new Chi Tang item search. She wore a black-stretched pants, a jumper along with the shirt, a red slipper, and her hairstyle was only one braid. They all headed downtown to search for the star staff. So they went to the different direction as they split up and search for the item. Tohru went to the shop and diner center while Jade went over the bridge and through the parks. Vickie, on the other hand, went to the museum and other buildings. She was looking at the Chi Tang detector to see if it's near or not. When the arrow points directly straight ahead, she went straight through the passageway until she saw a clock tower. She couldn't believe her eyes that this could be Trafalgar Square.

When Vickie rushed to the clock tower, she went inside to see if there's any sign of the star staff. She took a look at the Chi Tang detector, and it has sense that it was near somewhere. She went upstairs to see if it's around there somewhere, but there's a mysterious glowing blue eyes appeared beneath the stairs that Vickie didn't notice. It appears that it was a rabbit, from the dark cave, popping out from the shadow and saw her going upstairs.

While Vickie was on the top floor, she saw the Chi Tang detector glowing and it points directly behind any of these boxes. She rushed to the boxes and opened any one of them that has the star staff. Once she opened the last box, she finally found the star staff. She took it and was about to tell Jade and Tohru that she found it until the lurking shadows were approaching. She glanced in both ways when she heard something. She continued to get out of there until something's approaching her again. She turned around and saw eight wild gangsters appeared. They all wear the black outfits and had yellow eyes just like a cat. Four of them had their dark eyeshadows on, and four of them had their markings or scars around their eyes. Then, their master showed up, and it was none other than Eliza!

"Hello, little girl," said Eliza, with a sinister smile.

Vickie gasped with a terrified look on her face. "Who-who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"I am Eliza Tao, the sister of Zhen Tao, and you have something that I want."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're aftering the Chi Tang items, too!"

"Well, I'm afraid you made a lucky guess after all. And there is one more thing, you're about to meet my headquarters."

"Your headquarters?" Vickie raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, the dark survivor immortals, that is. From your left is Berenice, Shroeder, Dixie, Terrance, Marsha, Elmer, Aisha, and Shun. Alright, survivors, seized that Chi Tang item and get rid of her at once!"

The dark survivors pounced at Vickie, but she used the star staff to blast them away. When they're out cold, she quickly ran downstairs as fast as she can to get away from them. Once she got to the lower floor, she accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs. She got up and saw them approaching her until the brown rabbit, came from nowhere, entered Vickie's body magically. When she felt something strange, the mark symbol appeared on her right hand. She opened her eyes, and they're turning blue, instead of brown. She slowly stood up on her feet and was about to speak.

"Alright, you nosy villains, time to exterminate you all!" exclaimed the different voice in Vickie's body. When she magically transformed, Vickie's clothes were changed into a slightly different design. Even her hairstyle was changed from one braid into two braids with a few brown highlights. The dark survivors wouldn't believe what they were seeing, especially Eliza.

"Well, well, it was nice to know you in person, Alexis," Eliza sneered.

"Now I have possess the body of the mortal girl and the Chi Tang item, star staff, your headquarters are done," said Alexis.

"Oh, whatever! Survivors, attack now!"

The dark survivors charged right at Alexis in Vickie's body. She fought them with kicking, punching and throwing them to the ground. After they all got beat up, Eliza was about to attack Alexis with her dark powers. But Alexis countered her attack by using the star staff. She twirled her staff while she was chanting: "Cancel her attack and obliterate her!"

When Alexis was done chanting, she pointed with the star staff at Eliza, who was about to launch her attack. It blasted off, canceling her attack and knocking her down. Eliza got up on her feet and was about to retreat. So she used her magic to transport her and the survivors as they disappeared.

Few hours later, Vickie opened her eyes and found herself lying beside the stairs. She saw a cute little bunny looking at her, she sat up and saw the star staff, she held, on her hands. Then, she realized something, she has to tell Jade and Tohru that she found the Chi Tang item. She was about to find them, but the little rabbit was going with her. So Vickie decided that she took the brown rabbit and went to find them.

At the park, Jade and Tohru were sitting on the bench, waiting for Vickie until they saw her coming. Not only they saw her with the star staff, but the rabbit? Things could get mighty strange for them.

"Hey, you guys, I found the star staff," said Vickie, telling the news to them.

"Well, that was a very good news, Vickie," said Tohru. Then, he and Jade were looking at the rabbit that Vickie was holding. "And I have notice that you had a little friend with you."

"Huh?" Vickie realized that she was carrying a rabbit. "Oh! Oh yes, and I guess it wants to come with me."

"Well, that was very sweet," said Jade. "So haven't you met the new bad guy yet?"

"Well, now you mentioned it, Jade, I certainly did. A new sorcerer named Eliza, who was Zhen's sister, and she has eight dark survivors, who became her henchmen. But I have no idea how I blacked out after I came downstairs in the clock tower."

"It's not the big deal anyway, but more importantly, we had to find nine other Chi Tang items before the dark forces do."

"You're right, Jade, let's keep moving."

Vickie, Jade, and Tohru were about to go back to San Francisco, along with the star staff and the rabbit. Of course, it was none other than...Alexis.

_'Speaking of importance,'_ Alexis thought. _'Not only that Vickie and the others were about to find nine Chi Tang items, I also must find my seven friends before Eliza does. Then, who knows, they'll be in great danger if I don't find them right away!'_


	3. Travis Makes A Comeback

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 3: Travis Makes A Comeback

At night, Vickie was sleeping on her bed with her pet pal, Alexis, who decided to join her. She immediately dreamed about a day that had happened to her. When she fell off the stairs, Alexis quickly entered her body which made the mark appeared on one of her hands. Once she transformed herself, she looked like someone who was very different like a stranger. All of the sudden, Vickie quickly woke up from her strange dream. She must have realized whether she cracked herself up or it's for real.

"Oh my god, please tell me it was all the dream," Vickie whispered to herself. Then, she heard a new voice talking to her.

"I'm afraid what you see back there was not a dream," said Alexis.

Vickie gasped and widened her eyes when she heard someone talking to her. She looked from the left to right side; and when she looked down, she saw the brown rabbit glancing at her. She was about to say 'hi' to her. But all of the sudden, Vickie began to scream and jumped out of her bed. She sat up, quickly rubbed her eyes, and cleaned her ears very well.

"B-b-bunny rabbit, did you just talk?" Vickie sputtered and pointed out at Alexis. "If-if-if you do, then tell me, who are you and what do you want from me?"

Alexis put her paw on her head and sighed. "My name is Alexis, and I am the survivor of confidence."

"Right, my name is Vickie Trang, and I am the successor of Jackie Chan. How on earth did you able to talk?"

"Well, that was a very ancient long story. I was born in human just like you, not an animal; but that was before I became one that is. I was the apprentice of one of the eight immortals. Once I followed his footsteps, my friends and I fought the forces of darkness together. As soon as we're defeated, we all fell and worn out during the biggest battle ever! And I ended up transfer my spirit into this animal form."

Vickie's mouth went open after she heard every word of Alexis's story. Even though, she couldn't believe what she was saying at all. Then, she closed her mouth and began to swallow.

"You mean to tell me that you and your friends fought against the evil forces?" Vickie pointed out as she was beginning to understand all of the sudden. Alexis nodded at her. "Wow, this reminds me when my friends and I fought the bad guys for the Chi Tang items. And to think, you didn't see that one coming."

"Well, speaking of which, how many items are you looking for anyway?" Alexis asked.

Vickie crossed her arms and answered carefully. "According to my brother, Travis, about hundreds of them. But since the level one Chi Tang items were covered up, now we must search the level two Chi Tang items. Luckily, we found one of the level two items, and right now we must find nine more items to go!"

"Yes, but speaking of searching, I must find my seven friends before it's too late!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"In centuries ago, my friends and I were imprisoned in the dark cave after we'd been captured by the dark forces. You know, one of the sorcerers' name is Eliza, remember? You know, the one you met at England, and she has the eight dark survivors as her henchmen?" Vickie finally realized and nodded. "She's one of the dark forces alright! But luckily, we're saved by the mysterious light force guy! He set us free and teleported each of us into a different place. That way, they won't find us that easily."

"Wow, I see what you mean. Haven't you seen or heard this guy yet ever since you and your friends were released?"

"Unfortunately, no, I haven't heard nor seen him ever since."

Vickie's face looked very worried after she heard an explanation from Alexis. "I see what you mean, just like I haven't heard of my brother ever since we got kicked out of the hotel. Because we hadn't paid for the rent that we forgot all about it."

Vickie and Alexis sighed in depression altogether, until something caught their attention in few seconds later. They saw the Chi Tang detector was starting to activate a new Chi Tang item. The projection appeared and revealed a powerful sword. Vickie was about to get the book and find the information about this item. Alexis came closer to the projection and tried to figure it out what it is.

"Say, I thought I've seen this one before, but it looks familiar to me," Alexis mumbled to herself. "What could it be?"

"It's a sword of light," Vickie replied, "according to this book, the sword of light has an ability to slash through everything with the light beam, even for hard rocks."

Later on, the projection revealed the location of where the sword of light could be.

"It looks like the Chi Tang detector is showing us that it's at Ban Gioc Waterfall in Hanoi, Vietnam," said Alexis. And finally, the projection disappeared from thin air.

Vickie grimaced as she closed the book and put it away. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her head on her arms. Alexis was worried about her reaction if there's something was troubling her.

"You don't look too happy about it, are you?" said Alexis, as she was trying to encourage her. "Oh, cheer up, how hard can you find that item in one place?"

"Alexis, that's not the reason I'm upset about," said Vickie. "The reason for that is because of Vietnam. Of course, my brother and I used to born there, but the tragic part about it is that our parents died when we were little kids. So we grew up in America when we arrived from Vietnam, and we're never going back there again."

"But what about your brother, Travis?"

Vickie rolled her eyes and frowned with a disgusted look on her face. "Well, as for him, he went back to Vietnam after we had an argument about not paying the hotel rent. But this time, we will pay him a visit once we'll find the sword of light that is."

In Vietnam, Travis was alone living in the cabin, writing the postcards to his friends, including Vickie. He was holding the picture of Vickie, Jade, Tohru, and himself in his hand. He remembered the great times he had when they were traveling together for an adventure. But then, he realized that now he was alone; he sighed in depression and put the picture away. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, he opened the door and had a surprise visitors who wanted to see him.

"Hey Travis!" Everyone greeted him, waving their hands.

"Vickie, Jade, Tohru? What are you guys doing here?" Travis asked.

"We were just dropping by to see you," Jade replied.

"Yeah, but not only that, we need your knowledge to find the new Chi Tang item," Tohru added.

"That's right, brother," said Vickie, "we really need your help right now. Because there's a new level items that we need to find. And we must find them before the new evil forces will claim them. So what do you say, bro? Are you in or are you out?"

Travis gasped as he was very stunned about this. "There's a level two Chi Tang items we need to find? And there's a new evil force that we have to face?" Vickie nodded. "Well, in that case...you can count on me to help you out!"

Everyone began to cheer with excitement and celebrated Travis's comeback. So they left the cabin and find the sword of light before Eliza does.

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru went to Ban Gioc Waterfall to find the sword of light. Vickie explained to Travis about the new villains she faced when she was searching for the star staff. While they were having a conversation together, her backpack opened itself; and it's because Alexis looked around the view to see if there's any sign of her friends yet. When they walked through the trees, a hawk appeared beyond the branches. But at the same time, both the hawk and Alexis sensed their prescence as the both bonds were growing stronger. She jumped out of Vickie's backpack and searched for her friend, but Vickie didn't realized that she was gone. She was too busy talking to her friends and searching for the sword of light that she didn't know that Alexis was looking for one of her friends.

"Say, Vickie, how far can we get to the sword of light?" Travis asked.

Vickie was looking at the Chi Tang detector to see whether it's nearby or not. In few moments later, the arrow was pointing at the left side, and she heard the sound of the waterfall.

"We must be very close," Vickie answered, as she and the others went to the left side.

Meanwhile, Alexis was sniffing every tree so far to search for her friends. Suddenly, a hawk flew down from the branches, and it nearly surprised her. Then, she sniff it to make sure if it's one of them; and she was relieved that it was the one and only friend she knew.

"Morris, is that you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, it's me, Alexis," Morris replied, as they began to hug each other. "And to think, we might not be able to see each other again. Until now, we finally found each other."

"That's right! Oh no, wait, we don't have time for this, we have to find Vickie and the others and help them find the Chi Tang item before it's too late!"

"Who is Vickie and what about the Chi Tang items?"

"Morris, there's no time to explain. We had to find them immediately!"

Morris nodded as he spread his wings. "Then, hop on!" Alexis climbed his back and held on to him while he was flying.

Later on, Vickie and the others had finally arrived in Ban Gioc Waterfall. She used the Chi Tang detector to find the sword of light, and it was pointing at the waterfall. So Travis went through the waterfall to get it, and he finally succeeded as he got the sword of light on his hands. Until the dark forces appeared in front of them, including Eliza. Everyone was shock when they appeared.

"Whoa, who are they?" Jade asked.

"It's Zhen's sister, Eliza, and the dark survivors that I already explained to you!" Vickie answered.

"Hold the phone, she's Zhen's sister, and she's the second sorcerer we had to face?" said Travis, raising an eyebrow. "So that explains everything!"

"Enough talk, you foolish mortals!" Eliza shouted angrily. "Hand over the Chi Tang item or suffer the consequences!"

"Well, guys, you know what we always do when we meet the bad guys," said Vickie, as the others agreed with her and began the battle.

Vickie was about to take down Eliza while Travis, Jade, and Tohru were fighting the dark survivors. Eliza used her powers to attack her; and Vickie was dodging her attack and used the swift kick on her. Travis took down two survivors and threw them to the pond. Jade was striking the other two survivors and knocking them to the ground. Tohru crushed four survivors and squashed them like a bug. When all the enemies recovered too soon, Eliza used her magic to blast them away. Tohru tried to use his Chi spells to counter her attack, but it failed just like nothing's happening. And they ended up getting a direct hit by her attack.

"It is not good, the Chi spells are still not working against her!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh man, Tohru, did you forget about it too soon?" Travis asked, as he placed his hand on his head. "Do you remember you used the Chi spells to fight against Zhen's creatures?" Tohru nodded, and Travis was about to shout at him. "Then, your Chi spells were not working against them, just like it's immune to Eliza!"

"But what about a little helping hand by the survivor immortals?" asked the familiar voice. As everyone looked up at the sky, they saw a rabbit riding on the hawk. Morris flew down with Alexis as she jumped down to Vickie, and she caught her in her arms.

"You're ready to do this?" Vickie told her.

"I'm always ready when you need me," Alexis answered, as she and Vickie fused themselves and transformed into the light survivor of confidence. Travis, Jade, and Tohru were very surprised to see that coming. Alexis talked to Travis in Vickie's body. "You're Travis, right? My name is Alexis, the bonded immortal spirit of Vickie, I want you to introduce your very own immortal spirit. This is Morris, my brother, he is the survivor of knowledge."

"Hey, dude, you're awesome," said Morris, as he landed on one of Travis's shoulders.

"Wow, you can talk, interesting!" said Travis.

When Morris and Travis fused together, Travis felt the pain as the mark appears on his hand just like Vickie's, but in his left palm. As he transformed into a survivor, his clothes and shoes were slightly changed. Few brown highlights added on his hair, and his eye color changed from brown to blue eyes. After his survivor of knowledge transformation was completed, he and Alexis battled the bad guys. Alexis used the star staff to sweep four female survivors away. Morris began to use the sword of light, that the others found, to take the four male survivors down. Finally, Eliza was standing alone and had to face two light survivors. She blasted them with dark magic, but Morris countered it with his sword of light. And Alexis sent her flying away with her star staff.

After the dark forces were defeated once again, the two survivors were changed back into animals, and the Trangs were back in their normal position. They shook their heads and rubbed their eyes as they felt a little dizzy. Then, they saw Jade and Tohru hanging their mouths open and their eyes were wide open as well.

"What?" Vickie and Travis asked them at the same time.

After Jade and Tohru saw an incredible event, they began to faint as they both blacked out. Vickie, Travis, Alexis, and Morris saw them collapsing to the ground and began to laugh at each other as well.

Back in San Francisco, Vickie and Alexis were alone in their house as Vickie put the star staff and sword of light in the trunk. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the door; so she opened the door and saw an unexpecting guest who was none other than her own brother.

"I was hoping you needed my help to search for the Chi Tang items, and that's why I'm dropping by," said Travis happily.

Vickie began to smile and gave him a big hug. Not only him, Morris was here as well so Alexis came to him and hugged him as well.

"I thought you weren't..." Alexis was about to speak, but Morris interrupted her.

"You know I'm always be around when you need me," said Morris. "Together, we'll find the others, no matter what!"

"I really appreciate it, big brother, how can I thank you enough?"

"Wow, I had a big feeling you'd come back anytime from now on, Travis," said Vickie.

"And I had a feeling you needed my help," said Travis, as he began to change his subject. "Anyway, where's the level two Chi Tang items book? I must do research!"

"I also had a huge feeling you might say that as well!"

And everyone began to laugh with joyful spirit!


	4. Pretty, Pretty Kitty

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 4: Pretty, Pretty Kitty

In Japan, Sakura Matsosume was traveling in Tokyo for shopping. She bought clothes, shoes, and she even got her hair done. When she was walking by, she went to the pet store and saw the cute little puppies, kittens, and bunnies. She always wish for having one, but sadly she couldn't afford it to buy one. Then, something came up to her, and she decided to write a letter to Vickie and the others about coming to visit them.

Few days later in San Francisco, Jade and Tohru came over to Trangs' house for a visit. Jade knocked on the door while Vickie opened it and saw who it was.

"Jade, Tohru, come on in," said Vickie, as they entered the house. "What brings you here?"

"We were just dropping by, and...oh yeah, and delivered you this," Jade replied, giving the mail to Vickie.

"For me? Hmm..." Vickie took the mail from Jade and looked very curious about it.

"Yeah, it just got deliver in our address."

"Hey, who's the letter from?" Travis asked, being puzzled about the letter.

Vickie pushed Travis's face aside while she was trying to open the letter. "Get your face out of my way, Travis. I was about to open the letter and read it. Then, I'll let you know who's it from, ok? Just listen while I'm reading it, alright?"

Travis crossed his arms and made a disgusted look on his face. Everyone gathered around and sat down on the couch listening what the letter say. It says here:

_"'Dear Vickie and Travis,_

_How are you guys? It's been a long time since we met in Japan. Anyway, I was planning to visit you guys in San Francisco. Maybe, you guys can take me to sightseeing or perhaps shopping together in your hometown. Then, I guess I'll see you guys later real soon! Oh yeah, if you got this letter, that I sent few days ago, right now, I'll be arriving anytime on the day you got this mail; and I'll be waiting for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura Matsosume'"_

"Well, what do you know?" said Vickie. "It's from the Japanese girl who we bumped into at the sea, Sakura!"

"Sakura, huh? I wonder why she wants to come and visit us," said Jade, looking at Tohru who shrugged.

"Wait a minute! When she says she'll be arriving very soon, doesn't she mean she's here today?"

Travis slapped his forehead and smacked her on the head with two fingers. He shouted, "Of course, she'll be coming here, silly! When else did she come here if it's not today?!"

"Then, we must find Sakura right away," said Tohru, "she could be anywhere in this city!"

"He's right, we had to go immediately and find her!" said Vickie.

When Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru left home, they went to the town to find Sakura. So they split up and search for her. Tohru went to the bay while Jade went to the park. Vickie went to the shopping mall while Travis went to the shops and restaurants. Once he reached to the cafe, he saw someone with blue jacket, yellow shirt, pink skirt, and had curly black hair. He must have figured it out that it was Sakura, wearing the nice outfit. He entered the cafe and found her drinking the italian soda when she was sitting at the table.

"Sakura, is that really you?" Travis asked suspiciously.

Sakura looked up and saw Travis looking very surprise to see her.

"Travis, I'm so glad to see you again!" said Sakura, giving him a big hug. "Hey, where's Vickie and the others? Are they here yet or are they coming?"

"Oh, Sakura, we just split up and looked for you, until few minutes later, I already found you. And one more thing, we got your mail today, it says you're coming here in San Francisco, right?"

"Yes, that's right, it looks as though it has arrived just in time."

"Yeah, but how long have you waited for us?"

"Oh, gee, that's a good question. Come to think of it, well...let me see...hmm, what time is it now in San Francisco?"

"Uh, you know what? Never mind that question, I'll call the others and tell them that you're here, and I already found you."

After Travis called Vickie and the others on the phone that he found Sakura, everyone went to the shopping mall to walk around. Travis and Tohru decided to sit on the bench for a while. In the meantime, Vickie, Jade, and Sakura went to the clothing department to look around.

"Say, Sakura, what brings you here in San Francisco?" Vickie asked.

"Well, ever since you guys left my hometown in Japan, so I decided to come to your hometown to visit you guys," Sakura replied.

"Did you ride on the airplane or on the ship when you're going to United States of America?" Jade asked.

"Well, I took the airplane to get here. After I got off the airplane, I used the taxi and told him to take me to the cafe. When I stopped by, I bought a drink since it was a long journey for me to get here in San Francisco. Few minutes later, Travis found me and I found him." Sakura giggled.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang as Vickie picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Vickie, this is Travis," Travis answered on the phone. "I just received an urgent call from Alexis and Morris; and they said that we had to come home right away!"

"We're on it!" Vickie hung up the phone and told Jade and Sakura about the news. "Guys, it's Travis, he says that we had to get going right away!"

As soon as everyone came to Trangs' house, they saw Morris flying around the Chi Tang detector, which it was glowing, while Alexis was standing there, feeling worried. Everyone's reactions were now coming as they know what's coming next.

"You guys had arrived just in time," said Alexis, "the new Chi Tang item has been reveal itself."

"I wonder what it could be," said Jade. Then, the Chi Tang detector showed the projection of a red ribbon-like scarf.

"The new Chi Tang item is a ribbon sash," Travis explained. "It was useful to grab something like the light objects." Few moments later, the projection changed into its location. "It's in Quito, Ecuador. We must retrieve it before the forces of darkness do."

"Whoa, you guys still searching for the Chi Tang items?" said Sakura, as everyone nodded. "This mission never ends, now will it?"

"We never know when it'll be, we never know," Jade shrugged.

When everyone arrived in Ecuador, they split up and searched for the ribbon sash. While they were doing that, Alexis and Morris had sensed that there's another survivor immortal nearby. So they went to the different direction and searched for them. Sakura accidentally went to the dead end when she was looking for the ribbon sash. Few minutes later, she heard a noise coming from the trash cans. She turned around and didn't see anything. Then, something popped out from the trash cans and made Sakura more frightened and screamed. When something approaching to the light, she saw a white and grey stray cat.

"Oh, hello cutie," said Sakura, with a sweet tone of voice. She clicks her tongue and twirled her finger at the kitty. Then, she noticed something around its neck was the ribbon sash. So she took it off from the kitty's neck and went to find the others.

When Sakura rushed to find her friends, the cat was about to join her as well. Up in the sky, Alexis and Morris had finally sensed that the next survivor immortal was near. So they were about to track them down until they saw a group of dark survivors on top of the building. As they were about to follow them, they went to tell the others very quickly.

While Sakura was looking for them, she was suddenly stopped by the dark survivors, who were blocking her way. She stepped back and ran to another way, but they were getting in her way. This means, there's no way for her to escape from them. She has no other choice, but to fight them.

"Alright, you goons, you want to fight?" said Sakura in confidence. "Then, it's the fight you want!"

Sakura took down the evil survivors by punching and kicking at the same time. The cat hid behind the building and watched Sakura fight the bad guys. While she was knocking them down one by one at the time, one of the dark survivors kicked her behind and made her fell to the ground. Dark survivor Berenice took the ribbon sash from Sakura, who was unconscious, and was about to leave. But the cat rushed to Berenice and bit her hand. She screamed in pain and released the ribbon sash. Once the stray cat let go of her hand and caught the ribbon sash, it went beside Sakura and started to glow.

"Ugh, what just happened now?!" Berenice asked, as she and the others tried to avoid the light.

The light seemed to happen as the fusion starts between Sakura and the cat named Matilda. As the transformation begins, the mark appeared on Sakura's left ankle. Sakura's outfit was now slightly changed into a survivor style, especially her sandals were slightly changed. The blonde highlights were added in her hair. And her eyes changed into different colors from brown to hazel. The survivor of faith's transformation was now complete!

"Hmm, not bad for this human body," said Matilda, looking at herself in survivor form. Then, she heard someone's footsteps approaching. She turned around and saw Alexis and Morris in survivor forms, along with Jade and Tohru. "Alexis, Morris? Is that really you?"

"Matilda, is that you?" Alexis asked. Matilda nodded as they began to hug each other.

The Chi Tang detector, Tohru was holding, was starting to glow. The arrow was pointing at the ribbon sash that Matilda used it to wrap around her waist.

"It sounds to me that we found the ribbon sash," said Tohru.

"Figures, we noticed that," said Jade, rolling her eyes.

"Enough talk, let's move on already," said Morris.

Three light survivors began to fight against eight dark survivors. They began kicking, punching, and luring them to the ground. Once the dark survivors got on their feet, the light survivors used the Chi Tang items to stop them. Morris used the eye of dragon to burn their butts. Alexis used the heart bell to blast them away. And Matilda used the new Chi Tang item, ribbon sash, to grab one of the dark survivors' leg and knocked other survivors out, just like knocking the bowling pins down with the bowling ball.

The light survivors shouted. "Strike!" Everyone gathered around as they began to celebrate their victory.

Back at San Francisco, Vickie and the others were about to say good bye once again to Sakura, along with her new friend, Matilda. After she returned the ribbon sash to Travis, they brought her to the airport. When she was waiting for her flight, she has few words to everyone.

"My traveling days became more excitement and adventure between your city and your mission," said Sakura, "especially I had a new pet who can talk and has magical abilities just like you guys have."

"Well, yeah, you could say that again, Sakura," said Matilda. "Anyway, I hope I can come and visit you guys sometimes, Alexis and Morris."

"Yeah, it's hard for us to say good bye, even though we're still a team, right?" said Alexis.

"Absolutely, but Sakura and I had to get going right now. So let's get going, Sakura!"

"Alright then," Sakura agreed. "Good bye, you guys, we'll come and visit you again soon!"

"Good bye, Sakura! Good bye, Matilda!" Everyone waved good bye to Matilda and Sakura, as they were heading to the airplane.

Not only the heroes will find seven other Chi Tang items, also they had to find five missing survivor immortals. Once they'd find them, they must defeat the new evil and saved Jackie and Uncle somehow...


	5. A Dog And Monkey Unite

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 5: A Dog And Monkey Unite

After Vickie got out from work, she ran to her house and told Travis the good news.

"Travis, Travis, guess what?" said Vickie excitedly.

"What is it, Vic?" Travis asked calmly.

"Travis, you wouldn't believe this! Okay, okay, guess who came to the coffee shop? You know, the place that I got the job and continued to work?"

"I already know that! And if it's someone who won the Olympics, then I'm not in the mood to see that person. Also, I am not that excited as I am to the celebrities."

Travis began to laugh out loud, followed by Alexis and Morris as they thought it was funny. Vickie, on the other hand, frowned at them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, very funny, Travis, you think you're a great comedian than I imagined!" said Vickie, being annoyance to him as they stopped laughing. "I am serious, you guys! Come on, you don't know the whole story yet; just listen, alright? Okay, when I was cleaning the tables, I heard a door open and guess who showed up? It's Roxie Collins and Mick Grant, who came to the coffee shop alright. They're cousins that we didn't know ever since we first met them."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, they're both related?" Travis interrupted her.

"Exactly, they're both cousins, what a surprise, huh?"

"I'd say I'm not surprise at all. How come neither of them told us that?"

Vickie shrugged. "Because they never told us before?"

Travis frowned at her, rolled his eyes, and sighed. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. Vickie got the door, and she wouldn't believe who it was.

"Hey, Vickie!" Mick and Roxie greeted together. "Hey, Travis!"

"Hey, you guys!" said Vickie.

"What's up?" Travis asked.

"Oh, we were just coming here for a visit," Mick replied.

"And we're starting to miss you ever since you guys left," Roxie added.

Vickie and Travis had noticed that they brought a monkey and a dog with them.

"I didn't realized you guys had a dog or a monkey with you," said Vickie, being puzzled.

Mick and Roxie looked down and noticed that they did had a dog and a monkey with them. Then, they began to giggle each other and explained to them.

"Oh, yes, this is my pet monkey and my mate, Shauna," Roxie explained, as Shauna climbed up on her shoulders. "I found her at the Amazon Rainforest, and I had no idea how it got stranded until I found her."

"How amusing," said Vickie.

"Yeah, and this is my buddy and pet dog, Elroy," Mick explained, as he pat on Elroy's head. "I found him at my great uncle's barnyard. Well, actually, great uncle MacDonald found him and told him to get lost. So I met him and took care of him."

"Very interesting," said Travis. "We had pets, too. Perhaps, your pets will get along with ours, what do you say?"

"Say, that is a good idea."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see yours," said Roxie.

Vickie, Travis, Roxie, and Mick went to the backyard to see Alexis and Morris. Once they found them, both Shauna and Elroy came to meet them. While they're running, they sensed something very strange, and the same goes to Alexis and Morris. Four animals paused for awhile and stared at each other. Neither Vickie, Travis, Roxie, nor Mick had any ideas what just happened. Then, Alexis came closer to Shauna and Elroy and smell them to see if they were familiar to her. After she walked around them, she nodded at Morris as he flew right towards them, and finally get to know each other. This made Vickie and the others very happy.

"Say, you guys, how about we can pay Jade and Tohru a visit?" Vickie asked. "They'll be surprise to see you guys again."

"I think you're right, let's go and see them," said Roxie.

When Vickie and the others were gone to see Jade and Tohru, they left the four animals behind at the yard. Alexis, Morris, Shauna, and Elroy began their conversation about what's going on.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up, but it was nice to see you guys again," said Morris.

"I'd say, chap, it's been awhile since the mystery fellow teleported us into a different location," said Elroy.

"Yeah, and we never get a chance to thank him yet," said Shauna.

"Well, wherever he is right now, I'm sure he's out there somewhere," said Alexis. "But it's a good thing that Eliza and the survivors won't take us down that easily!"

"You said it, Alexis!"

Four survivor immortals didn't realized that they were being watch by Eliza. She was glaring at them with her dark crystal ball. She erased the image of it by sweeping it off with her hands.

"So, they think they can get away from me, now could they?" said Eliza, with a sneer. "Well, I think not. Perhaps, I will deal with them later, but first things first..."

Eliza's crystal ball showed the image of the new Chi Tang item. It was the picture of the bubble wand, but it was twelve inches longer than the original one, and it was bright blue. Her eyes were dazzling and so amazed when the new item has been activated.

"Oh, yes, it's the sparkling bubble wand," said Eliza, as she began to smile. Then, she saw the location of the Chi Tang item. "Hmm, it's at Gulf Islands National Seashore near Pensacola in Florida. It's time to call out the troops."

Meanwhile, Vickie, Travis, Roxie, and Mick had arrived at Uncle's Antique Shop. They stopped by to see Jade and Tohru for a moment. They were so happy to see Mick and Roxie again. Then, Vickie asked Jade if there's any word from Captain Black about Jackie and Uncle's disappearance yet. Jade told her that there's no word from him yet. So she dialed the phone and gave it to Vickie to talk to him.

"Hello, Captain Black?" said Vickie, on the phone.

"Hello, Vickie, how are you doing today?" Captain Black asked on the phone.

"I am fine, thank you. Did you or your experts find the location of where Jackie and his uncle were yet?"

Captain Black sighed. "Sorry, Vickie, we can't find them yet, but we'll try our best to look for them. So we must keep searching for them, and I will let you know until we'll find them safely."

"Thank you, Captain Black, I appreciate that." Vickie hung up the phone and sighed in depression.

"Well..." Tohru began to wonder what Captain Black say to her.

"Captain Black says there's no sign of them yet," Vickie replied.

Everyone moaned in frustration. "Aww!"

Later on, everyone was heading back at the Trangs' house. As they entered the house, the Chi Tang detector was starting to glow. Everyone, including the four animals had gathered around to see what new item is next. It shows the projection of the sparkling bubble wand that they must seek.

Travis gasped. "The next Chi Tang item we must seek is the sparkling bubble wand. It has the ability to make bubbles for the useful attacks. It also creates a large bubble to make you float in the air."

"That's neat, can we look for it now?" Vickie asked impatiently. Travis immediately hit her face with his hand.

"I am not done yet thank you, but there's more to see! It was located at Gulf Islands National Seashore near Pensacola in Florida."

"Then, let's head off to the islands already!" Jade exclaimed, as everyone agreed with her and was heading off to Gulf Islands.

When everyone has arrived in Gulf Islands, they were about to search for the sparkling bubble wand. Travis used the Chi Tang detector to locate the item, but Shauna took it from him. She hopped on Elroy's back and took off, followed by Alexis and Morris. The immortal spirits wanted to help the heroes to search for the Chi Tang item as well. So the others went after the animals to look for the new item.

Once the four animals jumped down to the sands of the beach, Shauna saw the Chi Tang detector pointing to the spot where the others were. As she found out that the sparkling bubble wand was beneath the sand and right under their noses, Elroy dug the hole to find it and Alexis helped him as well. While they were digging the hole to find the item, Vickie and the others found them and thought they knew where it is.

"Whoa, look at them go!" said Jade, as she was watching the scene.

"They made a very good teamwork," said Tohru.

"Yeah, they were even smarter than Travis," said Vickie, as few of her friends began to laugh. Except for Travis, who slapped her back very hard and made her fell down.

"I heard that, you silly tomboy!" said Travis angrily at her.

"And dude, you hit hard like a robot."

Vickie and Travis began to argue until Jade interrupted them. "Hey guys, look! They found the sparkling bubble wand!"

Everyone saw the four animals found the new Chi Tang item. They wouldn't believe their eyes that they actually got the item Shauna was holding. All of the sudden, Eliza and the dark survivors showed up in front of them.

"Whoa, new bad guys there, partner?" Mick asked.

"Definitely, yes," Travis replied.

"You, people, had something I want," said Eliza, "and _that_ something belongs to me!"

"T'ch, sorry Eliza, not a chance!" said Jade.

"Yeah, we found it first before you evil slowpokes showed up!" said Vickie.

"Slowpokes?! How dare you call us that?!" Eliza snarled.

"Well, it was your fault that your brother kidnapped Jackie Chan and his uncle! So tell us where they are right now!"

"How dare you question me like that? It's none of your business, besides I won't tell you where they are!"

"So I guess we had no choice, but to fight them, right?" Alexis shrugged.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Vickie agreed.

Vickie and Travis fused their own animals together and transformed into survivor forms. Not only them, Mick and Roxie fused their own animals, too. In Mick's transformation, the mark appears on his left arm. His clothes changed into a cowboy/farmer style, but in more survivor way. His eyes changed from green to grey, and his hair has a few dark blonde highlights in it. His survivor of reconciliation transformation was finally completed. In Roxie's transformation, the mark appears on her right arm. Her outfit changed into jungle explorer-like, but in survivor style. Her eyes changed from light green to aqua, and the dark mahgony lowlights were added in her hair. And finally, her transformation of survivor of concentration was now completed.

Four of the eight dark survivors attacked Jade and Tohru, while another four, plus Eliza, attacked the four light survivors. Jade punched the two dark survivors and lured them to the ground, while Tohru squashed the other two with his big belly. Alexis and Morris kicked the two of another four survivors and knocked them silly. Elroy and Shauna took down another two one by one. Finally, they must face the sorcerer of terror, Eliza.

"Since you defeated my henchmen, you fools must now face me," said Eliza. "And it's time to chuck over the sparkling bubble wand."

"Sorry Eliza, no deal," said Alexis.

Elroy used the sparkling bubble wand, while Shauna used the flower baton to defeat her. He twirled the wand and blew it magically. The magical bubbles appeared from the wand after he blew it. Then, Shauna spred the pollen with the flower baton. As something really happened to those attacks, they combined them together and created the double Chi Tang power attack. The attacks between bubble and pollen together, they made a direct hit on Eliza.

"Aah! You will pay for that, survivor fools!" Eliza shrieked. "I will have my revenge next time!"

After Eliza and the dark survivors ran away from the heroes, Mick and Roxie returned to the Chi Tang items to Travis and Vickie. Everyone prepared to say goodbye to Mick and Roxie along with Shauna and Elroy. Once they were ready to leave, Travis told everyone that they found four level two Chi Tang items and met five immortal spirits. This means, there were six remaining items, which they were still scattered around the world; and three immortals spirits, which they haven't meet them yet, that they still had to find. And the fate of the world rests in the heroes' hands...


	6. Friends 'Til The End?

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 6: Friends 'Til The End?

"You guys! You guys! You wouldn't believe what happened!" Vickie exclaimed when she came to the antique shop very quickly.

"Don't tell me you got fired from your job, right?" said Travis, not taking seriously with her.

Vickie chuckled softly and felt like she wanted to punch him through his face. She didn't really care about his lame jokes in front of her face and ignored what he said to her.

"Unfortunately no, but worst than that, it's about the Ice crew."

"Uh, what about the pizza face?" Jade asked.

"Well, you see, I received a call from Captain Black, and he says that they escaped from prison...again," Vickie explained, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, he also says that there's still no sign of Jackie or his uncle yet, but his experts were still trying."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," said Tohru.

"Yeah, I can't believe they got away from prison again ever since Zhen Tao got rid of them for sure," said Travis.

"I wonder what they'll do while they're escaping," said Vickie.

"Who knows and who cares," said Jade.

The next day, Vickie was cleaning the windows, tables, and chairs while the other two workers were checking on the money, supplies, and machine. She saw the young customer who has a very light blonde hair, and Vickie realized that she saw that girl before. She has a big feeling that she had already met her before.

"Amanda Rosemary, is that really you?" Vickie asked.

"Oh my god, Vickie Trang?" Amanda replied.

Vickie and Amanda came closer and looked at each other. They saw each of them at their own different appearances and walked around looking at each other.

"It's been a long time since we went to the different direction," said Amanda.

"That's right, when you're small, those no good bullies were teasing you with the book, and they won't let you have it back," said Vickie.

Amanda nodded. "Until you came, you took the book from one of the bullies and returned it to me."

"Exactly my point. Tell you what, I'll make a hot chocolate for you, and I'll pay for it. It's in the house."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary."

"Oh no, no, no, it's on me."

Suddenly, the door was quickly forced open, and the reason for that would be the Ice crew's arrival. Carol and Patrick stopped what they're doing and saw their appearance fearfully. They went under the counter, but they had no idea what they'll do next. Vickie, on the other hand, was not amused to see them again while Amanda was hiding behind her.

"Yo, Trang, long time no see," said Strikemaster Ice. "Did you miss us? 'Cause we miss you."

Vickie snorted in disgusted way. "Well, pardon me if I'm not laughing. It's been two months ever since Zhen was gone, and you three were in jail."

"Not anymore," said MC Cobra. "We finally escaped from prison from now on."

"Dude, do you have to say that out loud in front of these people?" Strikemaster Ice asked, as he elbowed MC Cobra's stomach very hard.

"Well, I noticed that because Captain Black already told me about you three escaped from prison," Vickie explained, as she turned to the other workers. "You guys, one of you can call the police while I can deal with those losers." And then, she turned to Amanda. "And Amanda, it's not safe when the bad guys showed up. Just go home and be safe."

"Aww, do I have to?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, you do; just leave now!"

Amanda groaned as she was forced to leave the coffee shop. When she was outside the coffee shop, she peeked through the window and saw what's happening next. She saw a battle between Vickie and the Ice crew. Once the battle begins, she quickly covered her eyes as she can't stand fighting one to another. During the fighting scene, DJ Fist took of the legs from the chair and ready to take down Vickie. Luckily, she used one of the trays, as the shield, to protect herself from his fighting stick. Then, she took another tray and used both trays to bang his head like a cymbal, making him unconscious. MC Cobra tried to kick her behind, but she quickly dodged it. Instead, she kicked him behind as he slid the floor and ended up crashing into the wall. Strikemaster Ice was not thrilled to see his friends failed and left himself unharmed.

"Girlfriend, you hadn't changed your martial arts skills ever since we first met," said Strikemaster Ice.

"What do you want, Slice?" Vickie asked.

Strikemaster Ice rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead. "Yo, it's Strikemaster Ice, not Slice! And all I ever want is revenge, that's all."

"How pathetic of you..." Vickie rushed to Strikemaster Ice and punched him to his face. Which caused him to walk backwards and got crashed into the tables.

As soon as Strikemaster Ice and his crew got up, Vickie was prepared for round two. Few seconds later, the Ice crew was prepared for retreat instead.

"We out of here!" said Strikemaster Ice to his crew.

When the Ice crew got out of the coffee shop, Amanda saw them running away. Then, she accidentally bumped into Strikemaster Ice while she was getting in his way. As they both got up at the same time, Amanda stared at him and felt very strange.

"Yo, girl, watch where you're going next time!" said Strikemaster Ice, as he continued to run.

After the Ice crew ran away from the coffee shop, Amanda had a strange feeling that she has a big crush on Strikemaster Ice. Vickie walked out from the coffee shop and saw Amanda standing still like a statue.

"Hey Amanda, are you alright?" Vickie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Amanda replied. "Say, who are these people anyway?"

"These people are the Ice crew, and they're bad guys. Their names are Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist. They're always up to no good. Oh, wait a minute, I thought you're going home already."

"I will be going home right now, and it was nice knowing you."

Amanda walked away and left Vickie alone outside the coffee shop. Vickie didn't mind Amanda walking away from her, so she went back to the coffee shop.

The Ice crew went to the fish cannery as their new hideout. They're checking to see if there's no one here in sight. Since there's nobody in the fish cannery, then they're in luck. Suddenly, Amanda saw them went to the fish cannery, so she went there to follow them. She slowly sneaked to that building until she got caught by the Ice crew.

"You, why did you follow us for?" Strikemaster Ice asked, as he pointed out to Amanda.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude you like this," Amanda replied. "But I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I-I...I think you're handsome and pretty boy I had ever met."

"Gee, thanks for the tip, yo."

"But there's more, I think I'm in...in...I think I'm in love with you."

The Ice crew got their mouths open after they heard what Amanda says to Strikemaster Ice. Strikemaster Ice was speechless that he wouldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yo, I don't know how to put this, and I don't know what to say," said Strikemaster Ice.

"It's alright, Ice, and my name is Amanda, but you can call me Lil' Razor if you want," said Amanda. "I love you, my sweet Ice."

"Oh, I love you, too, Razor."

Amanda began to blush and kissed Strikemaster Ice on his lips. DJ Fist and MC Cobra fainted after they saw the 'love' scene.

At night, Vickie went straight home after she and the other workers cleaned up the coffee shop; especially the damage when she fought the Ice crew, and it would cost them a fortune. When she came to her apartment, not only she saw Travis, Jade and Tohru were here, also.

"You guys, you're not going to believe this if I told you," said Vickie, with a frown on her face.

"Uh, what is it?" Jade asked.

"When an old friend of mine, Amanda, came to the coffee shop, the Ice crew crashed through the entrance of the coffee shop."

"What?" Tohru asked.

"No way! The Ice crew is back in action?!" Travis exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, but it's the good thing I swept them out of the coffee shop," Vickie explained. "I already told Amanda to run before I brushed them away."

"Oh, thank god, who knows what they'll do next?" Travis asked, rolling his eyes.

The next day, Vickie went to the coffee shop and worked so hard doing her job. She was preparing some drinks and ready to serve the customers. Suddenly, Amanda came to the coffee shop and saw Vickie serving beverages to the customers. She was rushing to see her and was about to tell her something.

"Hi Vickie," said Amanda.

"Oh, hello Amanda," said Vickie, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see you, and I got something to tell you."

"But can't you wait until I'm done serving customers with coffee? Right now, I'm busy, so excuse me."

Amanda went to one of the tables and sat down while Vickie was still serving customers with beverages. Few minutes later, she was done serving the customers and putting the tray aside. She came to Amanda, who was dying to tell her something.

"Alright, Amanda, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Vickie asked.

"As I was saying, I wanted to tell you something about you know, about friendship between us."

"Of course, we've been friends ever since we first met."

"Yeah, even though we're still friends, does that mean we should move on with our lives? I mean, you got the first job, and I got myself a new boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Wow, you're lucky that you're in love with someone. I wish I had a boyfriend, too, but it has to wait until the time is right. I wonder who the lucky guy could be."

Amanda began to blush very slightly and clenched her fists. Finally, she closed her eyes very tightly while her heart beats very fast. And she was getting very nervous about telling who her boyfriend was.

"Yo, Amanda, are you okay?" Vickie asked, when she saw her being so anxious. "Is something the matter?"

"Vickie, before you lose your mind, I think you should know who the lucky guy was," Amanda answered. "I'm...in love...with...Strikemaster Ice..."

"What?!" Vickie screamed, as the echoes of her scream was heard almost throughout the city. Then, she stood up and shook her head. She wasn't very amazed when she heard about this, and she almost couldn't breathe as well. "D-D-Did you say Strikemaster Ice?"

"Yes, I did, but don't be angry."

"You fell in love with the bad guy? Why did you love that loser for?!"

"Hey, you may think he's a loser, but he's _my_ loser!"

"Amanda, that's enough! Have you lost your mind? I think you should stop seeing Strikemaster Ice right now!"

"Sorry, Vickie, I don't want to betray you, but I had to make a decision of my own. And I don't want to end our friendship between us, I still love Ice. I guess you don't understand how I feel for him."

Amanda left the coffee shop and ran outside. Vickie felt bad for her because she believed that Strikemaster Ice was still a bad guy to her. She was beginning to worry about what might happened to her if Strikemaster Ice did something very bad to her.

When Vickie got out from work, she was looking for Amanda everywhere. Until few seconds later, she found her at the park, but she wasn't alone. Strikemaster Ice and his friends were there also. So Vickie quickly hid behind one of the trees without them seeing her. She was watching them to see what was going on.

"I don't think you guys are way bad, but my friend does," said Amanda. "Because she believes that you people are criminals."

"Yo, girl, my crew and I are still criminals, but you don't care at all?" said Strikemaster Ice.

"No, I don't care at all. I don't care whether you're a good guy or a bad guy. But I will always love you, Strikemaster Ice, no matter what."

"Gee, I love you too, Lil' Razor."

Amanda and Strikemaster Ice giggled each other while DJ Fist and MC Cobra were getting sick of seeing them together. Even Vickie can't stand watching the two new lovers fell in love with each other. She was beginning to get ill as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and closed her eyes with the disgusted look on her face.

"Say, Razor, who was this crazy friend of yours who thinks I'm a major bad guy?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"Well, my friend's name is..." Amanda gasped when she saw someone appeared right in front of them.

"Strikemaster Ice, you stay away from my best friend!" Vickie shouted and pointed right at him.

"Vickie, what are you doing here?" Amanda was very surprised to see Vickie showed up and interrupted the romance between her and Strikemaster Ice.

"Whoa, hold up, dog, you mean to tell me that your crazy friend is Trang?" said Strikemaster Ice.

"Vickie Trang, yes, that's her alright," said Amanda.

"Excuse me, while I'm interrupting both of you, now what is the meaning of this, Amanda?" Vickie asked.

Amanda bit her lips and argued at Vickie. "Back off, Vickie! You may think Strikemaster Ice is a bad guy to you, but he's my bad guy!"

"Oh, for the love of god, Amanda..." Vickie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. "Won't you stop saying that already?"

Suddenly, DJ Fist and MC Cobra tackled Vickie together and took her down. This'll give her a real major pain in the bottom. Strikemaster Ice took Amanda's hand, and they both tried to get away from her. But Amanda doesn't seem to leave with him, instead she saw Vickie pinned down by Ice's crew. Vickie kicked both of them out and needed her space. Amanda was relieved that she was alright, but she was dragged by Strikemaster Ice.

"Come on, girl, what are you waiting for?" Strikemaster Ice asked. "Let's go, move!"

"No, wait..." Amanda insisted, as she was still dragged by Strikemaster Ice.

When Vickie saw Strikemaster Ice taking Amanda with him, she ran as fast as she can before it's too late. She leapt over them and blocked their way.

"Step aside, Trang, your old friend has already made her decision," said Strikemaster Ice. "She'd rather be with me than to be with you. So give it up already!"

"Ice, you're just bluffing," said Vickie. "You don't know anything about her because she's my friend. And I know her very well than you do. That's what friends are for, and always stick together!" Vickie immediately punched Strikemaster Ice's face and knocked him unconscious.

Few moments later, Captain Black and the other Section 13 troops had arrived and arrested the Ice crew. Amanda felt really bad that Strikemaster Ice has taken away to prison along with his crew. Once the troops were taking them away, there's nothing she could do. Vickie and Captain Black stood up to her and gave her a comfort.

"Hey, Amanda, I'm very sorry," said Vickie, with a depression look. "I know you love him, but..."

"But it's for the best," said Captain Black.

Amanda sniffled as she was beginning to cry. She slowly took a deep breath and sighed in depression.

"I-I know you're t-trying to do the job, and I-I understand that," Amanda cried. "But I-I can't take t-two sides at once. For one side, you're my friend and the another side he's my lover. The truth is I don't know whose side I am now! I still love him, Vickie, and you're always be my friend for the rest of my life. What am I going to do now?"

"Tell you what, Amanda, maybe you should go to Section 13 and visit Ice sometimes," Vickie explained. "What do you think?"

"I believe it's a fine idea, thank you!"

After Vickie was being 'overprotective' to her old friend, she went straight home at a very dark night. Surprisingly, she saw Travis, Jade, and Tohru were watching the movie at the living room.

"Vickie, where have you been all this time?" Travis asked when he saw her coming home.

"Oh, there's something you don't want to know, and it's a long story," Vickie answered happily, while pretending that nothing was going to happen in her life at all.

Author's note: This is the filler chapter, the mission continues on the next chapter very soon.


	7. The Reversal Mirror

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 7: The Reversal Mirror

When Vickie and the others had arrived in Greece, they were searching for the new Chi Tang item. Travis was holding the Chi Tang detector, and it was pointing at the ground. So they dug a hole and saw an oval-shaped shining mirror.

"Guys, it looks like we found the reversal mirror," said Travis.

"Alright, we finally found it!" Jade exclaimed. "Too bad that Eliza and her henchmen didn't arrive just in time."

"I beg to differ with that!" Eliza shouted. Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru saw her standing on the gound. "Now hand over the reversal mirror or face your doom!"

"Like your threats don't scare us, you old witch," said Vickie.

"What...did you call me?!" Eliza shouted, as her blood was starting to boil and her eyes were glowing red. "Nobody dares to call me old! Nobody!"

"Oh, I fear that you're making her angrier," said Tohru calmly.

"Does it matter at all?" Vickie shrugged.

"Hello? To her, it is," Jade pointed out and saw how angry Eliza was.

Eliza was outraged while the crumple of stones burst out in the air, and the dark magic was flowing in her body. She screamed in fury and blasted her attack right at them. Vickie and the others dodged immediately and avoided her attack. Vickie used the shifting arrow to stop her while the arrow was turning into a lightning rod. After Eliza got hit by the lightning arrow, she collapsed to the ground while Vickie and the others finally escaped. Eliza got up, still very angry at the heroes, her head was beginning to explode and her blood was boiling up.

"Trang!" Eliza yelled, as she screamed very loudly.

After Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru left Greece, they finally got back in San Francisco. They were at the Trangs' house to stop by and placing the reversal mirror in the chest along with the other Chi Tang items. Travis was doing the research along with Morris's help. Vickie, Alexis, Jade, and Tohru were watching TV and getting some refreshments. Until all of the sudden, they heard a knock on the door. When Travis walked by the door, he opened it and saw who it is.

"Hey Travis, how are you doing?" It was Ching, who dropped by to see everyone.

"Hey Ching, what's up?" Travis smiled, as he and Ching shook their hands.

Vickie, Jade, and Tohru came at the door to see who it was. When they saw Ching at the door, they were very happy to see him again.

"Oh my goodness, it was good to see you again, Ching," said Vickie surprisingly.

"Well, same thing goes to you, too, Vickie," said Ching.

"So how are you doing today, Ching?" Jade asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"So what brings you here in San Francisco?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, I'm just dropping by to see you guys and find out what's going on today."

"Well, today is your lucky day, Ching!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade!" Vickie and Travis shouted at once while Tohru covered his face.

"What? What is my lucky day?" Ching asked.

Everyone glanced at each other and figured out which one of them had to explain everything to Ching. Vickie cleared her throat and elbowed at Travis. He frowned at her for doing that and began to clear his throat.

"Ching, I don't know how to explain this to you, but here it goes," Travis explained. "You see, after we defeated Zhen, we are now searching for the new level Chi Tang items."

"That's right, we met the new villain who used to be Zhen's sister," Vickie added. "Her name is Eliza, and she had some back up. She has the dark survivors as her henchmen."

"Whoa, are they much stronger than Zhen's henchmen, I mean, the Ice crew, is it?" Ching asked.

"Oh yeah, they're much stronger than those weak Ice crew," Vickie replied.

"True, but luckily we had our own back up," said Jade.

"What do you mean by 'our own back up'?" Ching asked.

Vickie and Travis showed him a way at their backyard. When they entered the backyard, they saw Morris flying around the air; with Alexis riding on his back. So they flew down and jumped right at them.

"Ching, I want you to meet my bonded immortal spirit, Alexis," Vickie introduced the rabbit to Ching while she was carrying her.

"And this is my bonded immortal spirit, Morris," Travis introduced the hawk to him while he was standing on his shoulders.

"Hello," Alexis and Morris greeted him in unison.

"Well, hello to you, too," said Ching. And then, he turned to Vickie and Travis. "You guys aren't the only ones who had the immortal spirits."

"Huh?" Vickie and Travis looked at each other very oddly.

"What do you mean, Ching?" Vickie asked. "You had an immortal spirit, too?"

Ching nodded. "I sure do, and I want you to meet someone."

Ching whistled with his two fingers, and suddenly the black and white pigeon appeared. It flew down and landed on Ching's fingers.

"Guys, this is Pai, my immortal spirit," Ching introduced the pigeon to Vickie and Travis.

"Hey Pai!" Alexis and Morris greeted their old friend.

"Alexis? Morris? It's really you!" Pai exclaimed.

The immortal spirits were very happy to see each other again. When they celebrated their friendship reunion, Vickie, Travis, and Ching left them alone and headed back to the house. Vickie removed the chest from the closet and opened it to show Ching all the Chi Tang items.

"Wow, you guys caught the Chi Tang items, especially the ones I'd never seen before!" Ching exclaimed.

"Yeah, those items, you never saw, were the level two types," Travis explained. "Today, we found the reversal mirror at Greece. It has the power to reverse anything like your opponent's attacks."

Travis took the reversal mirror from the chest and showed it to Ching. Ching was so amazed when he saw the reversal mirror. While he was looking at it, he saw the reflection of himself as he was trying to look good. But Travis immediately hit his forehead when he saw him acting so crazy about it.

"Ow, what's that for?" Ching asked, as Travis took the reversal mirror away from him.

"Ching, this Chi Tang item is not a toy nor a personal use," Travis replied, "this is the unique artifact!"

"I know that! I am not that dumb, you know!"

Travis sighed as he rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead. Then, Vickie came up with a very good idea.

"I know, let's test the reversal mirror since none of us got a chance to use it against Eliza," Vickie explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we never get a chance to use it," Travis agreed. "So what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

At the backyard, Vickie, Travis, and Ching were in a specialized training session. Jade, Tohru, Alexis, Morris, and Pai were about to watch this exciting scene. First off, Ching was standing still like a statue with the reversal mirror in his hand. Then, Vickie popped out from the bushes and used the heart bell to aim directly at the apple, where it was on Ching's head. When she released her attack, he turned around and called out the reversal mirror. As it begins to shine, it caused her attack to aim directly at her instead. Vickie panicked as she used her heart bell once again, but this time her defensive barrier blocked the attack. Once the attack was cancel, the barrier disappeared, and Vickie was so relieved that she was safe and sound.

"Whoa, that was a close call," said Jade, after she saw an exciting event.

"Yes, that was a good strategy she has," said Tohru calmly.

The training session has continue, Ching was still standing like a brave ninja. This time, Travis popped out from the tree and used the shifting arrow to shoot the apple. When he released the arrow to target the apple, Ching immediately turned around and used the reversal mirror. As this Chi Tang item activates, the arrow slowly turns around, and it was targeting against Travis this time. While the arrow was firing him, Travis used the sword of light to cut the arrow down. He cut it in half and disappeared.

"Nobody could have possibly do that," said Tohru, after seeing what happened in the training session.

"Yeah, Ching might be tough with the reversal mirror, but Travis has the upper hand," said Jade.

"It takes a great skill to come up with the idea," said Morris.

"You said it!" said Alexis.

Suddenly, the shower of dark magic appeared and came from nowhere. Everyone quickly avoided as they can from getting a direct hit. Then, they heard an evil laugh came from Eliza, who was standing on the tree branch.

"Alright, you weak humans, I am asking you for the last time," said Eliza. "Either you hand over that item or face your demise."

"In your face, Eliza!" Vickie exclaimed, as she used the heart bell to attack her. But Eliza slowly dodged it, and made her missed the target.

"Ha, you missed, you little twerp, and you could do better than that to stop me."

"We'll just see about that!"

When Vickie and Travis fused their immortal spirits, they transformed into survivor immortals. Ching fused his immortal spirit, and the mark appears on his chest. During his transformation, the red highlights were added in his hair, and his eyes changed from brown to dark green. His clothes changed into a ninja-like outfit. Once his survivor of patience transformation was complete, he and the other survivors were prepared for battle.

Eliza used her dark powers to destroy the light survivors, but Alexis used the heart bell to defend herself and the others from getting attack. Then, Morris used the shifting arrow to stop Eliza, but she used her powers to eliminate the arrows. She used her magic to take the items away from them. The survivors took the hold of the Chi Tang items, but her magic was still in effect as they flew along with the items as well. Luckily, Pai got the reversal mirror as he used it to release the items from Eliza's command. While it was working, the Chi Tang items dropped down to the ground, including the survivors who landed on the ground. Eliza was not impressed when her powers were used to get the items failed.

"What? No, how can this be?!" Eliza shouted.

"Didn't you know?" Pai smiled. "When you claimed the Chi Tang items, I used the reversal mirror to cease your control."

"How smart, but not smart enough to take this!" Eliza shot with her dark magic to eliminate him. Pai used the reversal mirror again to reflect her attack right back at her instead. When she saw her attack bounced right at her, she screamed as she got hit and disappeared.

After Eliza was gone, thanks to Pai, everyone was grateful that Ching and Pai were amazing. They were so amazing that they used their heads to defeat Eliza.

"That was so awesome that you and Pai know what you're doing!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, where did you learned that from?" Vickie asked.

"Well, ever since I found Pai at my temple, I learned that technique from him, and he taught me very well," Ching answered.

"Wow, that was interesting," said Tohru.

"Yeah, but Pai and I were heading back to my temple right now. So it was nice to meet you all again. It was time for us to say good bye from now on."

As everyone says good bye and waved their hands to Ching and Pai, they had an awesome time together. But their mission hasn't completed yet as it continues.


	8. Raccoon Race

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 8: Raccoon Race

When Vickie and the others arrived in Mauritania, they were on the search to find the new Chi Tang item. Travis has the Chi Tang detector to track the new item down. The detector was leading them to the abandon church of Chinguetti Mosque.

"Oh, no way, man!" Jade complained. "No way we're going to enter that broken down church. Please don't tell me we're going there to find that Chi Tang item!"

"Jade, will you please stop whining already?" Travis asked. "Besides, we are going there to find the wizard's hat; whether you like it or not."

When everyone was heading to Chinguetti Mosque, Jade began to groan and follow them instead. Once they were inside, they saw the dark survivors appeared and jumped from the ceiling. They were surprised to see them as they didn't expect them to be here.

"Alright, you fools, hand over the wizard's hat right now," said Schroeder.

"But we didn't find it yet!" said Vickie.

"Ha! I heard _that_ excuse before, but this time, I've heard enough!" Berenice exclaimed.

"Uh, Tohru, you and Jade will find the wizard's hat while Vickie and I will keep the dark survivors busy," Travis whispered, as he gave the Chi Tang detector to Tohru.

While Jade and Tohru were searching for the wizard's hat, Vickie and Travis began to fight the evil survivors. Vickie throws every punch to each female survivor and knock them to the benches. Travis used the swift kick on every male survivor and lured them to the floor. As the two Trangs were in back to back, Vickie kicked one survivor and Travis kicked another. They both nodded at each other and began kicking each survivor from each side at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jade and Tohru were still searching for the wizard's hat. When the Chi Tang detector points directly at the trunk, Tohru opened it and saw a blue-coned hat with stars around it. They had finally found the wizard's hat.

"I do believe we found it," said Tohru.

"No, _you_ found it," said Jade. "You deserved the credit, T."

Suddenly, the raccoon came out of nowhere, as it jumped from the ceiling and took the wizard's hat from the trunk. Jade and Tohru were very surprised to see that creature as they began to startle. Then, it took off with the wizard's hat and ran away.

"Oh no!" Jade trembled, as she saw it ran off with the wizard's hat.

"This is not good," said Tohru. "We had to follow that raccoon now!"

Jade and Tohru went after the raccoon in order to get the wizard's hat from it.

Meanwhile, back to the fighting scene, Vickie and Travis defeated the dark survivors, who were about to give up. They both gave each other a high five and did a little celebration dance. Until they saw the raccoon running away from the wizard's hat, they even saw Jade and Tohru were chasing it as well. So they decided to join them and find out what was going on.

When Vickie and Travis were outside, they accidentally bumped into someone. As they got up at the same time, they found out that this someone was Bryan. They noticed that he was wearing a secret agent outfit with the badge on his coat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bryan asked.

"Hey Bryan, you looked pretty different today," said Travis.

Bryan laughed. "That's because I am now working at Section 13. I have become the secret agent; Agent Bryan Swanson, at your service!"

"Wow, congratulations working at Section 13, Agent Swanson," said Vickie, with an amusing look on her face. "So, do you have a navigator to track the raccoon down along with the wizard's hat?"

Travis began to slap Vickie's shoulder on her left side. She stared at him in annoyance while he glared at her in obnoxious way.

"Uh, excuse me?" Bryan asked, as he raised an eyebrow at them.

During the raccoon chase, Jade and Tohru were still chasing the raccoon, along with the wizard's hat. They both were getting tired of running and couldn't catch their breath. Luckily, they brought their bottle of water and drank it. After they finished it, they continued to hustle up and catch up to the raccoon.

"Aw, man, when will this raccoon ever going to stop running and catch our breaks already?" Jade asked, as she was breathing heavily.

"I do not know, Jade, it depends how much energy this creature is wasting," Tohru replied.

"T'ch, like we're wasting ours already!"

Meanwhile, Vickie, Travis, and Bryan were riding on the jeep to find the raccoon with the wizard's hat, especially Jade and Tohru. Travis explained about the second level items, the new evil villains, and the survivor immortals to Bryan. While Bryan was driving, he finally understands as he turned on the navigator and tracked the raccoon down.

"Don't worry, you guys, my navigator will show us the way to find that raccoon and the wizard's hat," said Bryan. "Just like it warns me whenever there's bad guys approaching. Captain Black taught me about it when I first got the job."

"That's amazing, Bryan," said Vickie. "But do you think you can use the navigator to track down Jackie and his uncle?"

Bryan was a bit worried as he looked both ways. "Vickie, I don't want to disappoint you and all, but unfortunately, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Oh, then did Captain Black say anything about where they are now?"

"Well, he did told me that his experts were trying their best as they can. But don't worry, I'll let you know whether they found them or not."

"You're absolutely right, but importantly, we had to find that raccoon and the wizard's hat before the evil survivors do!"

Bryan pumped up the engine and drove very fast as he can for their mission.

At the sky, Alexis was riding on Morris's back in order to search for their friends. As they looked down, they had no luck finding them.

"That's very strange, Morris," said Alexis. "I thought I sensed one of our friends' presence was drawn nearby."

"We could've known that they're around there somewhere," said Morris. "Let's give them some time to show up..."

"Morris, look over there!" Alexis pointed out.

Alexis and Morris saw the raccoon taking the wizard's hat, followed by Jade and Tohru, who were chasing it all this time. Suddenly, the raccoon began to sense the presence at the same time as Alexis and Morris did. Finally, the raccoon stopped running as Jade and Tohru sat down and took a good rest. Alexis and Morris flew down and met this creature that took the wizard's hat.

"Hello, Darryl," Alexis and Morris greeted him.

"Hey Alexis, Morris," said Darryl.

"Whoa, the raccoon could talk," said Jade.

Suddenly, Vickie, Travis, and Bryan had finally arrived. They got out of the jeep and checked out to see what was going on. They found Alexis and Morris communicating with Darryl. Then, they saw Jade and Tohru sitting down until they found the wizard's hat. Travis immediately took it before Darryl takes it away again.

"Finally, we got the wizard's hat!" said Travis. He was about to use the new item until the dark survivors made their appearance.

"Alright, you geeks, time to cop over the wizard's hat right now!" Schroeder exclaimed.

"No way we're going to give it to you clowns!" said Travis.

"Come on, guys, let's show those bad guys what business was really made out of!" Vickie shouted.

That would be the cue for Alexis and Morris as they transformed into survivor immortals. Darryl came closer to Bryan and entered his body as the transformation began. The mark appeared below Bryan's left ear immediately. During the transformation, the light brown highlights were added in his hair. His eyes changed from hazel to grey, and his outfit was changing into survivor way. Once his survivor of emotion transformation has completed, he, Morris, and Alexis battled the dark survivors. Each of them gave every dark survivor a whooping kick one at the time. While the light survivors defeated them, Eliza appeared from nowhere.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the survivor twerps," said Eliza. Then, she saw the wizard's hat that Tohru was holding. "Ah, I see that you found the wizard's hat. And now, it's time to hand it over!"

Eliza used her powers to retrieve the Chi Tang item. Suddenly, the wizard's hat moved magically and went out of control. Tohru tried so hard to hold on to the wizard's hat as he can, and Jade helped him out. Alexis used the cascade pendant to stop Eliza from seizing the item. When she lost the control of the wizard's hat, the item wasn't berserk anymore.

"Leave that Chi Tang item alone, Eliza!" Alexis exclaimed. "If you want that item so badly, you might as well battle for it first!"

"Grr, back off, Alexis!" Eliza shouted. "And so were your measely friends!"

Eliza used her magic powers to attack the survivor immortals. She blasted three shots at once and defeated them so easily. Once they were down, she was finally going to get the wizard's hat from Tohru.

"Hey, T, tried to put the wizard's hat on," said Jade.

"Why? What for?" Tohru asked.

Eliza was getting close to get the wizard's hat from him.

"Just do it now!" Jade pleaded him.

Tohru immediately put the wizard's hat on and took out his blowfish. While he was preparing to battle against Eliza, she found him looking very ridiculous. So she began to laugh and teased at him for being so silly.

"What good will the amateur Chi wizard like you could stop the ultimate evil sorcerer like me?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, you'll see about that soon enough!" Tohru replied.

It's a head to head battle between Eliza and Tohru. Both of them shot their magic attacks at the same time. Both of their attacks came to the draw, but Eliza's magic grew stronger and defeated Tohru's Chi magic. Tohru tried to gain his Chi magic to grow stronger as he can. It wasn't powerful enough to defeat Eliza's magic. Suddenly, something's happening to the wizard's hat as it started to glow. Everyone began to react about this scene as they watched very carefully.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"I had no idea, what just happened?" Darryl asked.

"Just watch and learn, you guys," Morris replied. "You're about to find out the power of the wizard's hat."

While everyone was still watching, the wizard's hat was still glowing as Tohru's Chi magic was gaining stronger. It defeated Eliza's magic and blasted her away. After the dark forces had been defeated, the wizard's hat had stopped glowing. Tohru had no idea of how his Chi magic grow stronger and defeated Eliza.

"It's the helping hand of the wizard's hat," Morris explained. "You see, when you wear this hat, it gives you an extra strength and power twice as normal."

"Of course, that's how he defeated Eliza!" Jade exclaimed, as she finally understands everything.

Vickie, Travis, Jade, Tohru, Alexis and Morris went to Section 13 to see Bryan and Darryl. Once they found them, Captain Black was with them also. Everyone was dying to hear the answer from them about the whereabouts of Jackie and Uncle.

"Well, any sign of them?" Vickie asked.

Captain Black, Bryan, and Darryl frowned and shook their heads. Everyone felt bad that they lost hope of Jackie and Uncle.

"Don't worry, you guys," said Alexis, "we will find them, as long as we stick together. No matter what."

"Alexis is right," said Morris. "We can't just give up now! We're going to keep looking for them."

"That's right, and we will help you always," said Darryl.

"Thanks, survivor immortals, you're the best!" said Jade, as everyone kept their hopes very high to the top!


	9. Savannah And The Pixie Pouch

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 9: Savannah And The Pixie Pouch

While Vickie and the others were hiking at Woodall Mountain in Mississippi, they're on their way to find the new Chi Tang item. Everyone was so exhausted for hiking up the mountain, except for Alexis and Morris, who had enough strength to carry on. They're searching for their last friend and final survivor immortal. They flew up to the trees and tried to concentrate to find the prescence of the last survivor immortal.

"Ugh, I didn't realize there's so many trees in this forest," said Alexis. "How are we going to find Savannah anywhere in this forest?"

"We had to be patient, Alexis," said Morris. "Savannah could've been anywhere by now. Who knows? She'll pop out anytime or anywhere by now."

The Chi Tang detector was starting to glow while Vickie and the others were done resting. Travis grabbed the Chi Tang detector and saw it pointing beyond the forest. As they entered the forest, they heard a strange sound. It sounded like the leaves and branches were rustling, and it came from those trees. Everyone began to shiver in repulsive and wonder what it was. They were ready to attack until they saw a blonde-haired girl, who wears a blue shirt, red mini skirt with black shorts underneath it, and brown boots.

"Miranda, is that really you?" Vickie asked, as she and the others were relieved that it was only Miranda.

"Hi Vickie, it's only me, the one and only!" Miranda answered.

"Hey Miranda, it's good to see you again," said Jade. "But what are you doing here at the top of the mountain?"

Miranda groaned in frustration as she was looking in both ways. "I'm trying to find a way to get out of this forest. But instead, I ended up getting lost. And what are you all doing here anyway?"

"Uh, we are here to find the new Chi Tang item," Travis replied.

"Whoa, still? That's awesome! Can I join with you guys? That way, I won't get lost this time with you guys by my side."

"Why sure, you can come with us," said Tohru.

Miranda sighed in relief. "Why, thank you everyone! You're the best!"

"Now, let's get moving," said Travis, as the Chi Tang detector was detecting somewhere beyond the trees.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Morris were still at the sky looking for Savannah. As they passed through the garden, they finally sensed something very unusual. They realized that Savannah must be near. They stared at each other and nodded as they headed straight down to the garden.

"Let's hope that we'll find Savannah somewhere in here," said Alexis.

"Then, let's find out if she's around here somewhere," said Morris.

Alexis and Morris rushed to the garden to find out if Savannah was here. When they're about to search for her, Eliza was watching them with her crystal ball. She swept with her fingers to make the image of the crystal ball disappeared. She put it away as she stood up and talked to the dark survivors.

"Survivors, listen very carefully for what I say!" Eliza shouted at them. "I am very disappointed at all of you for losing six Chi Tang items to the forces of light! But this time, you will not fail me and you will get that new Chi Tang item. It's the pixie pouch, it contains a fairy dust that was used against your opponents. So let's get moving, shall we?"

Back at the garden, Alexis and Morris were in the big rush to find Savannah. Until few seconds later, they finally saw a dark blue hummingbird. Then, they noticed that she was playing around with the small pink pouch with yellow ribbon around it. She took a partial fairy dust from the pouch and spread it around the grass. Suddenly, it magically happened as the flower was sprouting out from the dirt, and the petals were wide open. Alexis and Morris couldn't believe their eyes of what they're seeing, so they came up to see her.

"Hey, Savannah!" Alexis and Morris greeted together. Savannah got startled and turned around to see who it was.

"Alexis? Morris? Is that really you?" Savannah asked, as she was looking and flying around the circles at them.

"Yes, Savannah, it's us!" Alexis replied.

Savannah gasped. "Oh my god, I thought I never get a chance to see you guys again, ever since we split up. What about the others? Did you get a chance to see them? Are they alright?"

"Yes, we did get a chance to see them again," Morris answered. "They were fine along with the chosen humans accompany them. So we don't need to worry about them."

"Well, that's a good news," said Savannah. "But I wish I have a human to accompany me just like yours."

"Oh, you'll find one soon, Savannah," said Alexis. "You'll find one soon when the time is right."

"Ha! Speaking of time, I guess you'll never find one this time!" Eliza exclaimed when the three survivor immortals saw her and looked very afraid.

"Oh no, it's Eliza!" Alexis exclaimed, while the dark survivors showed up in front of them as well.

"It looks like you found the pixie pouch, so hand it over right now!"

"No way, we're not going to let you get those grubby little hands on that Chi Tang item!" Savannah shouted.

"Then, have it your way! Survivors, gang them up right now!"

The dark survivors rounded up the circle to gang up the animals so they wouldn't get away from them. As the evil survivors were getting closer to them, three animals couldn't find a way to get out of this madness. Until Savannah has a good idea, so she used the pixie pouch to distract the dark survivors. So she took some dust from the pouch and created a smoke. While the dark forces were coughing, now it's the chance for the survivor immortals to escape. They were flying up high in the sky with the pixie pouch.

"Where are Vickie and the others?" Alexis asked.

Meanwhile, at the forest, Vickie and the others were still looking for the Chi Tang item, with Miranda joining them. Travis was starting to become curious when the Chi Tang detector was glowing weaker, and the arrow continues to spin out of control and then stop repeatedly. This action makes it feel very odd for him.

"Hmm, that's strange," Travis whispered.

"What's up, Travis?" Jade asked.

"It seems to me that the Chi Tang detector was losing it's touch," Travis replied. "I've never seen this happen before."

"Maybe it's because the Chi Tang detector was all worn out that we ended up getting lost in the woods," said Vickie.

"What? Oh no, this is terrible!" Miranda cried. "I hate being lost in the woods, especially in this forest!"

Travis immediately hit Vickie's face with the Chi Tang detector. "Good job, Vickie! You had to say that out loud in front of Miranda. When will you ever keep your big mouth shut?"

"Hey, I don't really mean to say that," said Vickie sarcastically. "I was just making my own suggestion."

"Well, keep your suggestions to yourself next time!"

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector started to glow and pointed directly to the sky. Everyone found it very strangely and began to wonder why the Chi Tang item was at the sky. Few moments later, they found the solution when they saw Alexis, Morris, and Savannah flew right above them with the pixie pouch. But the survivor immortals didn't see them at the forest that they flew so fast to get away from the dark forces.

"Hey guys, I think they had the pixie pouch," said Jade.

"Then, we must follow them and tell them that we're down here," Tohru suggested, as everyone agreed with him.

When everyone was running to catch up with the animals, Alexis, Morris, and Savannah didn't even notice that the others were still down in the forest to follow them. Vickie and the others tried to keep an eye on them as they can. But the problem is that they almost lost track on them. The numerous of trees were blocking their track of the animals that they didn't see where they're going. Luckily, Travis used the Chi Tang detector to follow the path. So everyone began to call out the animals that they're right here by their side.

"Hey, Alexis! Morris! It's us, we're down here!" Vickie shouted.

"Alexis! Morris! Stop flying, we're right here!" Travis yelled.

"Hello? You guys, over here!" Jade shouted.

"I do not think they can hear us," said Tohru.

"Tohru is right, you guys," said Miranda. "How are we going to let them know that we're right here?"

Vickie gasped. "Of course, if we can't catch up to them by foot..."

"Then, we might as well fly instead," Travis added, while Vickie nodded and winked at him.

Vickie used the monarch fairy wings and Travis used the jet-rocket boots to fly. As they flew out of the forest, they were about to catch up to the survivor immortals. Once they saw them, they began to call them out one more time.

"Hey, Alexis!" Vickie shouted.

"Morris!" Travis shouted.

Alexis, Morris, and Savannah stopped running and saw Vickie and Travis at the sky. They were so relieved that the Trangs found them.

"Vickie, Travis, you're here," said Alexis. "You finally found us, but how did you...?"

"We used the Chi Tang items to fly, and we were looking for you," said Vickie.

"Uh, yeah, we actually saw you flying right pass us," said Travis. "And I believe that you guys found the pixie pouch, right?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, it was our friend, Savannah, who found the pixie pouch," Alexis explained, as Savannah was about to introduce herself to Vickie and Travis.

"Hi there, my name is Savannah, the survivor immortal of peace," said Savannah.

"Yeah, it was nice knowing you and all, but we had to get back to Jade and the others," said Vickie.

When everyone was flying down to the forest, they saw Miranda, Jade, and Tohru. But the big problem is that they're in great danger. Eliza and the dark survivors were there to attack them. So Vickie, Alexis, Travis, and Morris began to fuse themselves and transform into survivor immortals. When their transformations were completed, Alexis and Morris had landed on the ground and saved everyone from the dark survivors.

"Is everyone alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Tohru answered.

"Who are you people?" Miranda asked when she met the light survivors in person. "You people looked familiar to me."

"Well, you seemed to be the girl I want," said Savannah, as she was flying around Miranda.

Miranda yelped as she saw a talking hummingbird flying around her. "You-you can talk? But how?"

"Sorry, no time for explanation, we had a battle to fight for our lives!"

When Savannah entered Miranda's body, the mark magically appeared on her forehead. As the transformation begins, the dark brown highlights were added in her hair. Her eyes changed from hazel to blue, and her outfit changed into survivor form. Finally, the survivor of peace transformation was now complete.

"Hey guys, what do we say that we can kick every bad guys' butt and get over with it?" Savannah asked to the other survivors.

When Alexis and Morris agreed with Savannah, they're starting to attack the dark forces. First off, they attack the dark survivors by kicking and punching them. Once the evil survivors were defeated, they finally had to face off Eliza. Eliza blasted her powers to annihilate the light survivors. The survivors immediately dodged her attacks, and they all attacked her at once. But Eliza was not giving up that easily.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?" Eliza asked. "You can do better than that to stop me!"

"Well, here's something that could stop you!" said Savannah, as she was holding the pixie pouch.

"Ugh, the pixie pouch! Not if I can take that away from you!"

Savannah immediately took the fairy dust from the pixie pouch and blew it at Eliza. When Eliza saw the dust all over her, she quickly closed her eyes and began to sneeze. As she continued to sneeze a couple of times, her allergies began to grow worse.

"Whoa, what kind of power of this Chi Tang item was that?" Alexis asked.

"That must be one of the pixie pouch's ability, allergy dust," Morris replied.

"You'll pay for this, Savan-ah, ah, ah-choo!" Eliza sneezed loudly, as she covered her mouth. And finally, she and her henchmen disappeared.

The time has come for Vickie and the others to head back home. Miranda and Savannah were bonded together; so they headed to one direction while the rest of them were heading to another direction. Once they took the different paths, Miranda was so lucky to have Savannah in case she doesn't get lost anymore.


	10. Island Expectations

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 10: Island Expectations

At the dark castle, Eliza was so angry that she never got any Chi Tang items, not even a single one. She threw the mirror at the wall, and it was completely broken. She even broke the chair into ten pieces and threw them into the air.

"I can't believe I'm repeating the mistakes from the ancient times!" Eliza yelled. Her eyes glowed red as she was screaming very loudly. "This was all the light survivors' fault. If they hadn't helped the humans to find the Chi Tang items and defeated me, I would have gotten all the items, and they would have been still in the cave!"

Suddenly, the crystal ball has been activated as it shows the image of the new Chi Tang item. Eliza looked at the crystal ball and saw the two images of the new items. One Chi Tang item was a global like ball, but with the magical form; and the another item was a small crystal clear ball, but it was made of stone. Eliza was amazed when the two Chi Tang items were activated.

"Oh yes, here's the lucky one," said Eliza, as she suddenly called her reinforcements. "Survivors! Get over here now!"

Once the dark survivors appeared in front of Eliza, they were wondering what was going on.

"What is it, Eliza?" Terrance asked.

"It's time to grab a boat, we're going to the islands," Eliza replied.

At the seashore, Vickie and the others were on the speedboat to travel through the islands. Travis used the Chi Tang detector to locate the items while Tohru was driving. Few seconds later, it was pointing at the island on their right hand side.

"Guys, one of the two Chi Tang items was at Baker Island," said Travis, "it could be where the global orb is."

"Then, let's go over there and find it!" Jade exclaimed. While Tohru turned the boat on the right, they were heading to Baker Island.

When Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru made it to Baker Island, the Chi Tang detector, Travis was holding, was leading them to the cave. As they entered the cave, they saw something glowing behind the rocks. So they check it out to see what it was, and finally they found the global orb. Tohru took the Chi Tang item, and they all got out from the cave. And all of the sudden, the dark survivors appeared right in front of them.

"Oh great! Here comes the dark survivors!" said Vickie sarcastically.

Marsha laughed hysterically. "I'd say it was good to see you, losers. But why not give the global orb to us?"

"T'ch, in your dreams, girl," said Jade. "That item is ours now! So why not get lost already?"

"Like you can do all the talking and stuff," said Dixie.

"Tohru, take the global orb safely to the speedboat while we can distract the survivors," said Travis.

"Yes, Travis, I understand," said Tohru.

While Tohru was taking off with the global orb, the survivors tried to stop him. But luckily, Vickie, Travis, and Jade got in their way as they were blocking their space. Then, the two sides attacked one and another when the battle begins. Vickie fought three survivors as she swept them off the ground with the swift kick. Travis used his defense by dodging the attacks from three survivors. Then, he wiped them up by kicking, punching, and throwing them to the ground. Jade battled the two survivors as she used her arm thrust on one survivor and high kick on another. After they gave them a hard knock down, they finally had to catch up with Tohru at the speedboat.

After the heroes got the global orb safe and sound, they went off sailing to find another Chi Tang item. Travis checked the Chi Tang detector, and it shows that it was pointing on the left side, where another island should be. So Tohru turned left and headed straight to that island.

"Alright, you guys, next stop--Howland Island," said Travis, "that's where the stone locator was."

"Well, first off, I thought traveling one city to another was far more exciting," said Vickie. "But traveling one island to another? It's a big adventure than a city alright. Now, I call that an island expectations!"

"Don't try to giveaway the funny ideas, Vickie! Hmm, and I thought it was island explorations. Oh, never mind!"

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru had arrived at Howland Island to find the stone locator. Travis was preparing his Chi Tang detector to search for that item. As they went through the 'X' trees, they found hundreds of stones. Everyone was in a big shock and confused that they couldn't tell which stone was the Chi Tang item. Each of them picked up the stone one by one and tried to call out the stone, but no power has been activated. They threw each stone away and continued their search.

Few hours later, Vickie and the others kept searching for the stone locator, but there's no luck finding the real one. So they gave up after a long search for the Chi Tang item. Vickie was so frustrated that she began to kick one of the remaining stones. After she kicked it, it bounced to the palm trees and landed on the ground. All of the sudden, the stone began to shine as everyone was surprised to see that happen.

"Whoa, could that be?" Jade asked in amazement look on her face.

Travis gasped. "So it is! It's the stone locator, we found it!"

"Uh, don't you mean _I_ found it?" Vickie asked. "You know, I was the one who kicked it from the first place?"

"Oh, whatever, it doesn't really matter anyways. In fact, we found the stone locator, and it's a good thing that the bad guys didn't show up in time like we do."

"Think again, smart guy!" said Shun.

Everyone gasped as they saw the dark survivors arrived just in time.

"Oh great, please don't tell me that you want something from us!" said Vickie, covering her face with her hand.

"Ha! Since when did you come up with a lucky guess?" Aisha asked.

"Like, when will you tell us where Jackie and Uncle are?" Jade asked.

"That is none of your concern, but most importantly, the Chi Tang item!"

Once again, the good and bad guys were starting to fight over the Chi Tang item. Vickie tried to grab the stone locator, but Berenice stepped her hand and took it away from her. Luckily, Jade kicked her behind and got the stone locator. Suddenly, she was pushed by Schroeder and stole the Chi Tang item from her. Travis quickly punched him in his face and caught it, but he got tripped by Dixie. When she was about to get the item, Tohru immediately took it from the ground.

"Pardon me, I believe this one's mine," said Tohru politely.

Dixie tried to jump high to get the stone locator from Tohru's grip as she can, but she ended up falling to the ground. Suddenly, he was beginning to giggle and being tickle by Terrance. He laughed so hard that he dropped the stone locator so Terrance took it and ran off. But incidentally, he was stopped by Vickie, who punched him in the face. As he collapsed to the ground, she took the Chi Tang item from his hand. Marsha immediately kicked Vickie and knocked her unconscious as she took the stone locator from her.

"Ha, we'll take this, thank you," said Marsha.

"Then, you don't take things that weren't belong to you!" Travis shouted.

He used the shifting arrow to make Marsha dropped the stone locator. Then, he shoved her to the ground and got the item. Suddenly, Elmer punched his stomach and threw him in the air; but when Vickie got up, she was squashed by Travis, who got beat up. Since Elmer got the item, Jade attacked him by kicking and punching at the same time. After he got defeated, she took the item and accidentally bumped into Aisha. She slapped Jade's face and threw her to the ground, where Vickie and Travis were. While Aisha was getting the item, Tohru pushed her away. He was about to get the item, Shun stepped in and battled him. He used his focus punch on Tohru, and then he used his mega kick on him. As Tohru walked backwards, he got tripped and accidentally crushed Vickie, Travis, and Jade like a pancake.

After the survivors of darkness defeated the heroes, they began to laugh at them. As they won the victory, Berenice finally took the stone locator from the ground.

"Well, that was so easy, maybe we should do it again sometime," said Berenice to the other survivors.

"Yeah, we finally got the stone locator and the global orb!" said Schroeder.

"What's that? You, survivors, got the global orb, too?!" Travis shouted.

"But that's impossible!" said Jade. "How did you retrieve the global orb from our boat?"

"Let's just say that I had more instincts than you had," Shun replied, as he showed the global orb to everyone. The heroes were so shock that they didn't see that one coming.

"Well, I guess you, losers, had seen enough for one day," said Marsha. "Until then, it's time for us to take our leave. So farewell, you weaklings!"

"No!" Vickie shouted. As she was about to get them, they immediately disappeared along with two Chi Tang items.

After Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru seek the two Chi Tang items and failed to retrieve them, they got on the speedboat and headed back home. While Tohru was driving the speedboat, Vickie was looking at the sea and had a strange thought about something.

"What's going to happen if Eliza used the two Chi Tang items?" Vickie asked.

"Allow me to explain this to you," Travis replied. "The global orb has the ability to show the graphic map of cities, towns, countries, and the whole world."

"Then, what does the stone locator do?" Jade asked.

"The stone locator has the ability to find what you're looking for. When you used it with the global orb, it allows you to find the location where you're looking for."

"That's not good, if Eliza used those Chi Tang items, she's going to find the new items easily, and we're doomed!" Vickie exclaimed.

"Relax, there must be another logical explanation for that, besides finding new Chi Tang items!"

"And that would be?"

"Well, the problem is I can't find the solution for that. Whatever Eliza was after, we'll be ready for her, no matter what!"


	11. Survivors of Light Captured!

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 11: Survivors of Light Captured!

At Larerdal in Norway, both sides of dark and light were in Borgund Stave Church to fight for the last level two Chi Tang item. Jade and Tohru protected the new item from Eliza while Alexis and Morris, in human forms, were battling the evil survivors.

"Jade, you and Tohru must take the book of spells and get out of here!" said Morris. "Alexis and I can stop the dark forces, so go on already!"

"We got your back, Morris!" said Jade.

When Jade took the big book from one of the shelves, she and Tohru ran off with it. The dark survivors were about to chase after them, but Alexis and Morris stopped them. So they attacked the dark survivors and beat them up. While they were so busy fighting the bad guys, Eliza was following Jade and Tohru, who got the book of spells. Once they were about to exit, Eliza appeared right in front of them.

"Alright, you foolish mortals, time to surrender the final level two Chi Tang item or else!" Eliza exclaimed, as she was preparing to attack them.

"Or else what?" Jade suggested. "T'ch, like your threats don't even scare us."

"Unfortunately, it was alot more than my threats to make you worry about."

"What do you mean by that?" Tohru asked.

"You'll find out soon enough once I'll take the book of spells from you that is!"

When Eliza was about to take the book of spells from Jade and Tohru, she got a direct hit by the light magic in a few seconds ago. As they found out where the light magic was coming from, Alexis and Morris had finally showed up in time. Jade and Tohru were so happy to see them again.

"Hey Eliza, stay away from that book, will you?" said Alexis.

"Yeah, this book belongs to us," said Morris.

"Alright, fine, you can have that Chi Tang item, but I'll be back once I'll make you suffer!" Eliza exclaimed, as she finally disappeared.

"Ok, what does she really mean by that?" Jade asked. "Did any of you know?" Everyone began to glare at each other and shrugged as they were about to leave along with the book of spells.

At the dark kingdom, Eliza and the dark survivors were in the laboratory to create the diversion. She used the global orb to create the world map. Once the global orb has activated, the illusion of the world map appeared.

"So far, we had two Chi Tang items while Trang and her companions got eight Chi Tang items!" Eliza exclaimed, as she clenched her fist and bang the table. But then, she began to smile and chuckle evilly. "But it's a good thing that I saved the better idea for last."

"So, what's the plan, mistress Eliza?" Berenice asked.

"Well, I thought you never asked. So here's the plan, each of you will have to locate the light survivors at any place or anywhere. Once you found them with the human hosts, you're going to capture them; and if you want, you can make their human hosts unconscious or paralyzed."

"Capturing the survivor immortals from their hosts?" said Schroeder. "Sweet."

"Yeah, totally," Berenice agreed. "That's a brilliant plan you got there."

"Exactly, so let the search party begin!" said Eliza, as she used the stone locator to track the light survivors down. Once the stone locator was activated, it magically glow and show them a way.

Meanwhile in San Francisco, Travis put the book of spells in the chest, where the other Chi Tang items were safe and sound, and he closed the closet. Vickie was having a conversation with Alexis about what Eliza said to her back there.

"Hey Alexis, when Eliza said that she'll make you suffer, what does she mean by that?" Vickie asked anxiously.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," Alexis replied. "But I do know is that she mean it for real, and it's far worse than stealing the Chi Tang items."

"Okay...if she's not after the Chi Tang items, then what did she after this time?" Jade asked.

"I'm a little afraid that it's a 'who', not a 'what'," Morris replied.

In Japan, Dixie had arrived at Sakura's house, where Matilda was found. She broke the window and crashed into the house. When Matilda rushed to see what was happening, she saw Dixie appeared at the living room.

Matilda gasped. "Dixie, what are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"

Dixie snickered. "Let's just say I had my own ways."

"Oh please, get out of my house, Dixie, or you'll be sorry!"

"Your house? That's funny, I thought it was your friend's house, Sakura, was it? But I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're coming with me."

"With you? No, never! I am not going anywhere with you around!"

"Fine, have it your way!"

Dixie took out the dark crystal orb from her pocket and threw it at Matilda. Matilda tried to get away from it as she can, but the dark orb magically turned into the dark bubble and trapped her inside. Dixie took Matilda and was about to get away from here until she immediately saw Sakura got out from the bathroom. When Sakura saw Dixie taking Matilda, who was trapped in the orb, she was so afraid that she began to gasp and scream.

"You, dark survivor, let go of Matilda right now!" Sakura shouted.

"Back off, lady, and get out of my way!" Dixie shouted, as she pushed Sakura against the wall and made her fainted while collapsing to the floor.

Matilda was helpless as she bang the orb and cried out for Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up! Help me out!" Matilda yelled as loud as she can, but Sakura was unconscious that she couldn't hear her scream.

In China, Shun came to Ching's temple where Pai lives. When he saw the window opened, he sneak up the temple and find Pai. As the lights were on, he was being caught by Ching.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ching asked warningly.

Shun chuckled. "I am Shun, the dark survivor, and I am here to see Pai. Now, tell me where your pigeon is or I'll crush you into bits."

"Then, what do you want from him anyway?"

"Ching, what's going on? What just happened?" Pai asked, as he flew around until he saw Shun with the small cage ball.

"Well, hello there, Pai, since you're here, it's time for you to come with me!" Shun exclaimed, as he was ready to throw the cage ball at him.

"Pai, run! I'll distract him!" Ching shouted, as Pai nodded at him.

While Pai was flying away, Ching and Shun were beginning to fight one and another. Ching knocked the cage ball from Shun's hand and kicked him behind. He was about to crush the cage ball with his feet, but Shun pressed his shoulder very hard and made him fainted. After Ching was unconscious, Shun took the cage ball from the floor and began looking for Pai.

"Oh Pai, come out, come out wherever you are," said Shun. "I can sense that you're here somewhere."

When Shun paused for a while, he began to smell something. While Pai was at the ceiling, he began to charge right through Shun. He attacked him by pecking his head and flying around him like a bee as Shun tried to catch him. Few moments later, Shun slapped him to the wall and was ready to use the cage ball. He threw it at him and trapped him inside. The dark cage ball automatically delivered to Shun; and he finally makes his get away along with Pai, who was trapped inside the cage ball.

In Kansas, Mick and Elroy were heading to his great uncle's house to visit him and his farm animals. Until all of the sudden, one of the tires got flat when Mick was driving the truck. So he stopped the truck and check the flat tire to see what goes wrong. After he saw the flat tire, he was about to get a spare one. Few seconds later, he saw Elmer, who put Elroy in the cage. Elmer punched Mick to his face and knocked him unconscious.

"See ya later, cowboy!" said Elmer.

Elmer hopped on the truck and began to drive. He took Elroy, who got trapped in the cage, and left Mick behind.

In Australia, Roxie and Shauna were in the rainforest and saw some species. While Roxie was driving the jeep, Shauna got the camera and took pictures of them. When she was taking pictures, Marsha appeared at the tropical trees and jumped on Roxie's jeep. Roxie and Shauna screamed when they saw her got on the jeep.

"You! Get off of my jeep this instant!" Roxie shouted.

"Sorry, not until you surrender that monkey to me!" Marsha exclaimed.

"Oh, I like to see you try!"

Roxie started the engine and turned the jeep around to remove Marsha from it. When she fell to the ground, Roxie drove as fast as she can to get away from her. Shauna was scared that she climbed on top of Roxie's head.

"Roxie, do you have any ideas of what's going on here?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know what it is, Shauna, but I fear that you might be in great danger," Roxie answered, as she saw Marsha swinging the vines from the trees on the back mirror.

Marsha took out the star blade from her traveling bag and threw it at one of two rear tires. As one of the tires got flat by the star blade, Roxie and Shauna gasped and began to shriek. As soon as the jeep has stopped running, they got off the jeep, and Marsha jumped down to the ground.

"Playtime's over, jungle girl!" said Marsha. "You might as well give it up now."

"Not this time," said Roxie, as she grabbed Shauna and pushed her to the top of the trees. "Shauna, it is best for you to save yourself and I'll be fine!"

"But I can't just leave you here," said Shauna. "What if something happens to you? She's going to make more threats to you, you know."

"Stop worrying about me and just go already!"

"Oh, alright, if you say so."

Shauna began to climb the tree and jumped to the branches as she can. She was watching Roxie who has to deal with Marsha alone.

"What do you want with the monkey, lady?" Roxie asked.

"Does it matter to you at all?" Marsha asked. "Why don't you just back off, jungle explorer?"

Marsha pushed Roxie to the jeep as Roxie rolled over it and fell down. Shauna saw her getting knock unconscious as she couldn't stand watching her getting hurt or injured. She climbed down the trees and check on Roxie. Suddenly, the dark whip was binding her as she got all tied up. When she saw where the whip was coming from, Marsha tugged the whip over and caught Shauna. Finally, she ran away with Shauna, who got tied up, and left Roxie, who was unconscious.

In Arkansas, Miranda and Savannah were in the garden picking flowers. Miranda was about to get the basket from her house while Savannah was staying at the garden. When she came to the house, she saw Aisha with the spray can. Miranda was about to scream, but Aisha sprayed the sleep potion around her face. She closed her eyes, collapsed to the floor, and forced to fall asleep.

After Aisha put Miranda a deep sleep, she went to the garden to find Savannah with the dark catching net. Savannah quickly sensed that Aisha was here, so she hid behind the flowers and be in the look out. Aisha went to the garden and passed through a pile of flowers where Savannah was hiding. While she was still looking for her, Savannah quickly got away from the pile of flowers and flew away. Few moments later, Aisha spotted her and quickly went after her. She tried to catch her as she can, but Savannah immediately dodged the catching net five times in a row.

After being chase by Aisha, Savannah was at the rock taking a long rest. Until suddenly, Aisha finally caught her in the dark catching net. Savannah began to panic as she tried to get away from it as she can, but there's no way she can escape. The net was sealed shut on top so she couldn't fly away.

Meanwhile in San Francisco, Travis used the book of spells to check out the pages. The pages were turning by themselves one by one, until one of the pages was starting to glow. Once the glowing was coming from the back of the page, he saw an image of the map. Not only that, but he also saw the marks of X's and O's on selected locations. He only saw five X's and three O's on the map. But few seconds later, one of them changed into an X instead.

"Okay, this is getting weird," said Travis, as he found it very strange about the information of the back page of the book.

"What is it, Travis?" Vickie asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Check out the back page of the book of spells," he replied. "It shows the map with the marks on eight different locations. First, I saw five X's and three O's on the map. Until few seconds later, one of three O's changed into an X. Right now, I see six X's and two O's on the map. But I can't quite seem to understand what this means."

"What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked.

Suddenly, the telephone rang so Vickie turned on the speaker and find out who it was.

"Hello?" Vickie answered.

"Hello, Vickie?" Bryan answered on the phone. "I have to ask you something; is your survivor immortal still there with you?"

"Yes, Bryan, Alexis is still there with me."

"Then, what about Travis's?"

"Yes, Morris is still there with him. Why do you ask?"

"Because some survivor named Terrance kidnapped Darryl when I got out from the donut shop. You guys better be careful, you two better be on the look out and protect your immortal animals because the dark survivors will appear anytime now!"

Vickie and Travis gasped when they heard a shocking news from Bryan. Vickie turned off the speaker of the telephone, and Travis finally figured out what the information from the back page of the book of spells really mean.

"Of course, the X marks the spot means the dark forces had already captured the immortals from their owners," Travis explained.

"And the O's mean that the immortals still remained with their owners or they haven't been capture by the dark forces yet," Vickie added.

"So that explains everything!" Vickie and Travis both exclaimed together.

Suddenly, the door was quickly pushed open by Berenice and Schroeder. Everyone gasped when they saw two dark survivors appeared right in front of them. Vickie and Travis took them down together, but they were stopped by the dark survivors, who pushed them aside. Berenice was chasing Alexis and Schroeder tried to catch Morris with his bare hands as he can. Berenice has the dark magic bag to throw at Alexis and finally caught her. Schroeder has the dark barrier net to throw at Morris and caught him in the net.

"Ha, finally we got all eight light survivors from their owners!" said Berenice.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here," said Schroeder. They were about to leave, but Vickie and Travis blocked their way.

"Let go of them, you punks!" Vickie shouted.

"Back off, Trangs!" Berenice shouted, as she and Schroeder gave them a high kick and took off with two animals.

Few seconds later, Vickie and Travis stood up and looked for Alexis and Morris. They both cried out for their survivor immortals, but there's no luck because the dark survivors captured the animals.

"I can't believe the dark survivors captured the light survivors!" said Vickie. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something...and fast," Travis replied.

To be continued...


	12. Survivor Rescue Mission

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 2:

Survivors of Dark and Light

(Series 2, Season 2 version)

(I don't own JCA, but the plot I do)

Chapter 12: Survivor Rescue Mission

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru were in the Trangs' house, and they looked very sad. They were all worried about Alexis and Morris when they were captured by the dark survivors. Until suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. Vickie opened the door and saw who it was. It was Bryan at the door, and it looks like he was very shock and alarmed.

"Hey Vickie, the terrible thing was about to happen," said Bryan excitedly.

"I know, our survivor immortals were captured as well," said Vickie sarcastically.

Bryan gasped. "They got yours, too? That's horrible! Ah, no wait, that's not what I'm talking about. There were people, who lost their survivor immortals too, came to me and asked for help!"

When Bryan came to the house, these people were Roxie, Mick, Sakura, Ching, and Miranda; and they were here as well.

"Hey, you guys!" Vickie exclaimed.

"What are you all doing here?" Jade asked.

"We just came here to see you; and perhaps, you could help us save our bonded immortals," Miranda replied.

"Yeah, in fact, we had no one else to turn to," Roxie added.

"Okay..." Vickie and Travis said in unison.

When everyone was starting to worry about the survivor immortals, Travis tried to come up with the plan as he can. He used the book of spells to find Eliza's hideout. As he found her kingdom, he finally come up with the idea and explained it to everyone.

"Alright, people, I'm guessing you know why you're all here for," Travis announced, while the others murmured excitedly. "So I come up with the plan. We could defeat Eliza and the dark survivors ourselves."

"But Travis, they got the survivor immortals," said Sakura. "How do we suppose to defeat them without their guidance?"

"There's more than one way to defeat them, Sakura," Vickie replied. "We still had our fighting skills and the Chi Tang items as well."

"That's right, the dark forces may have taken the light survivors, but they can't take away our fighting skills or Chi Tang items from us," Ching explained.

"That's exactly my point, you guys," Travis agreed. "If we can work together, no one will dare stand in our way! So what do you say? Are you guys in or out?"

"Yeah!!!" Everyone shouted cheerfully, as they chose to work as a team, especially for Jade and Tohru.

When Bryan called Section 13 for the jet plane, everyone hopped on and got on the plane. As soon as the jet plane takes flight, everyone has already been seated and watched the view. Their journey was to find Eliza's kingdom. Luckily, Travis got the map on the back of the book of spells, and Bryan got the navigator on to locate her kingdom.

"We'll be approaching twenty miles to Eliza's kingdom," said Bryan, looking at his navigator.

"Yeah, that way we can stop her and the dark survivors so we can save the survivor immortals," said Travis.

"And then, we can save Jackie and sensei from their threats," Tohru added.

"Exactly, we can defeat the forces of darkness, rescue the light survivors, and find Jackie and Uncle," said Jade.

"That's right, but it wasn't that easy," said Vickie dryly.

Few hours later, the heroes had arrived at Eliza's kingdom. Once the jet plane landed, everyone got off the plane and each of them equipped two or three Chi Tang items, except for Jade and Tohru. Everyone got everything prepared just in case the battle has started. Then, they saw Eliza's castle and realized how big it was.

While the heroes were walking to the castle, Vickie used the star staff, as the flashlight, to light up through the dark fog. Everyone was so relieved that they could finally see through the fog as they continued to walk. As they reached to the castle, the dark survivors appeared at the front door, even Eliza was here as well.

"I am so impress that you humans made it to the finish line," Eliza chuckled evilly.

"We had enough with your games, Eliza!" Vickie pointed at her. "Where are the light survivors? And most importantly, where are Jackie and Mr. Chan? What did you do to them?"

"Two Chans?" Eliza shrugged. "They're not here, and I had nothing to do with them."

"T'ch, like we're not so sure about that," said Jade. "But we're so sure is that you're lying!"

"I had to agree with you, Jade," Tohru agreed.

"Yeah, so what do you say, T? Let's bust her mansion and find them!"

Jade and Tohru entered Eliza's kingdom and searched every room for any sign of Jackie and Uncle. The dark survivors went to the castle to stop them, but Eliza told them to let them go and search for two missing Chans. They're all moaning in annoyance and got out of the castle once again.

"As for the animals you mentioned, you should look up what's above me!" Eliza exclaimed, as the big, dark bubble appeared on top of her head. Everyone was in a big shock and surprise when they saw the immortal animals trapped inside of one big bubble.

"They're all trapped inside of that dark energy bubble!" Travis exclaimed.

"Then, we got to get them out of there somehow!" said Bryan.

"You're absolutely right, but how are we going to do that?" Roxie asked.

"If you want them to be free, then all you have to do is to defeat the dark survivors first," said Eliza, as she turned to the evil survivors. "Survivors, attack and destroy them now!"

The dark survivors began to charge right through the humans. Vickie must face to face with Berenice while Travis has a head to head battle against Schroeder. Sakura must deal with Dixie, Ching would be battling Shun, Mick had to face off with Elmer, Miranda was preparing to fight Aisha, Bryan would be pitting against Terrance, and that leaves Roxie, who would be battling against Marsha. So it's the good guys versus the bad guys; and the battle has just begun.

Vickie kicked Berenice and nailed her down while Travis punched Schroeder through his face and knocked him down. Sakura and Ching were a team together; as she kicked Dixie out and he used a swift kick at Shun. When the two survivor recovered so quickly, the two heroes kicked them at the different direction at the same time. Mick used the lasso of rodeo to grab Elmer's feet, as he swang him around and around three times in a row and knocked him to the ground. Miranda used the flower baton to set up the vines from the ground. They wrapped around Aisha and threw her against the trees. Bryan used his defense by blocking and dodging Terrance's offense. Then, he used the low kick at him and made him tripped to the ground. Roxie kicked and punched Marsha at the same time and pushed her to the bushes.

Few moments later, the battle was finally over, the good guys defeated the dark survivors. After that, they must confront Eliza in order to save the survivor immortals.

"Hey Eliza, the battle was finally over, and the dark survivors were defeated!" said Vickie.

"Yeah, and they won't be bothering us anymore!" Roxie added.

"So let them go now!" Mick exclaimed.

Suddenly, Eliza began to laugh hysterically out loud. Everyone has no idea what she was laughing about.

"You fools! Do you expect me to release those pathetic immortal animals after you defeated my henchmen?" Eliza asked. "I think not. You weak humans will now face me in order to save your precious animals!"

"Just great, I should've known," said Travis, narrowing his eyes.

Miranda suggested. "But we thought--"

"You thought nothing, but a big misunderstanding!" Eliza shouted. "Now, who wants to face me first?"

"I will be the volunteer for that," Ching answered, as he bow to his opponent.

Eliza used her powers to defeat Ching, but he quickly dodged her attack by using a somersault. He climbed to the trees and used a leap kick on her. She used the dark magic ball at him, but he used the eye of dragon to counter her attack. She launched the dark magic missiles at him, but luckily, he protected himself by using the reversal mirror. As it activates, the missiles were shooting at Eliza instead. She quickly vanished into thin air and then, teleported herself behind Ching, who didn't see her yet. She quickly knocks him down very hard with her greater powers. Ching was unconscious and was unable to battle.

It was Mick's turn to face off Eliza. She used her bolt missiles to attack him, but he quickly dodged it. He used the coin of lightning to strike her down. Then, he used the lasso of rodeo to tie her up and reel her in. Few seconds later, she immediately broke free from his lasso of rodeo and made a massive explosion. After Mick took a lot of damage from Eliza's explosion, he was out cold and can't continue the battle.

Eliza laughed. "Now, that's two down and six to go! Alright, I need a girl to battle me for a change. So which one of you will it be?"

"I will be the honor to challenge you!" said Roxie excitedly.

Roxie used the grappling spider's silk to trap Eliza like a web. But she immediately avoided the web strings and disappeared into thin air. Roxie used the sparkling bubble wand to spread the bubbles everywhere. She was hoping that the bubbles would hit Eliza anytime now. Until suddenly, Eliza appeared on top of her and immediately took her down. Roxie tried to get up, but she couldn't and refused to go on.

After Roxie was down, Sakura would be taking her place and battling Eliza. Eliza was about to launch her attacks at Sakura, but Sakura used the ribbon sash to tie up her hands and tugged her to the ground. Then, she used the shifting arrow to shoot her. When she unleashed the arrow, it quickly changed into a water and splashed Eliza. Once again, she shot the arrow, but this time the arrow changed into the flame. The flaming arrow hit the ground and exploded as Eliza took a low damage. She immediately blasted her powers at Sakura, and Sakura got a direct hit.

When Bryan was up to battle Eliza, he used the earth wristband to crack the ground and went straight to Eliza. She immediately jumped away from it and kicked him straight to the bushes. As soon as he got up from the bushes, he used the stick of ninja to throw and strike at her. After she got hit, the stick of ninja immediately returned to Bryan. Suddenly, he saw the magical whirling blade, which Eliza made, and got a direct hit.

"Oh man, how did she do it?" Miranda asked. "I mean, it was like she has no weakness. How can we defeat her?"

"If I were you, I would've saved those questions until I found the way to figure it out," Travis replied.

Miranda sighed and gulped at the same time when she was up next to face off Eliza. When Eliza launched her attack, Miranda used the black cat's eye to make herself invisible and protect herself from getting a direct hit. Eliza couldn't see Miranda that now she was invisible. While she was looking for her, the vines appeared from the ground and wrapped around Eliza's legs. She used the power of fire to destroy the vines, and then she used the power of wind to blow all over until she found Miranda. After Miranda was visible again, Eliza grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall.

Vickie and Travis gasped as they were being outnumbered. Since their friends were defeated by Eliza, they had to do this alone for the sake of the light survivors, and even Jackie and Uncle.

"Well, Travis, that leaves both of us," said Vickie. "The battle against Eliza went fast, so what are we going to do now?"

"The fight isn't that fast, Vickie," said Travis. "And we need to come up with the strategy to slow Eliza down. So leave the battle to me!"

Travis used the calling stone to gain enough courage. Suddenly, Eliza blasted him with her own powers. As the smoke appears, Eliza began to laugh as she defeated him easily. But few seconds later, Travis popped out from the smoke as he equipped his jet-rocket boots to fly. Then, he kicked Eliza very hard against the wall. She quickly recovered and blasted him with her attacks once again. He used the sword of light to counter it and headed straight to her. She took a half damage by his attack and continued shooting the missiles at him. Travis immediately dodged her attack as he can and tackled her. Few moments later, she used her fury powers to punch him through his face. Once he was down, the bright light, came from the calling stone, disappeared.

"Oh no, Travis!" Vickie cried, as she saw her brother being unconscious. Then, she glared at Eliza, as she was very furious. "How dare you hurt my brother and my friends, Eliza?!"

"Well, I guess they paid the ultimate price for challenging me," Eliza replied, as she began to smirk.

"Then, I'm afraid you'll pay for that once I'll defeat you! Not only we fight for the survivor immortals, but for Jackie and his uncle, too. So it's you and me, and the winner takes all!"

Vickie started off by using the star staff to shoot the magical stars at Eliza. When Eliza got hit, she quickly used her powers to cancel her attack. Then, she used the shadow ball to blast her away. Vickie quickly used the heart bell to defend herself from getting a direct hit. She ran as fast as she can and immediately dodged Eliza's attack while Eliza continued to shoot dark missiles at her. Vickie took out the book of spells to find a spell to stop Eliza. She was looking through the pages until she finally found one.

Vickie read the spell from the book and began to chant. "The stronger the darkness gains, the weaker the light grows; time to immoblize the evil and unleash the goodness! Release!"

Vickie twirled the star staff and pointed at Eliza. What the spell does was to trap Eliza in the light force barrier so she couldn't break free. Not only that, the dark energy bubble, the survivor immortals were inside, was about to crack open. When Eliza was trapped inside the barrier, she tried to use her powers to get out of there. But her powers ended up being backfire, and she took alot of damage for that. Once she was unable to survive, Vickie used the heart bell to get rid of her.

"Go heart bell, full blast!" Vickie shouted, as the full power of the heart bell eliminates Eliza.

"AAAHHHH! NOOO!" Eliza screamed when she got a direct hit, and finally she was gone.

After Eliza got destroyed, the dark energy bubble was gone, and the survivor immortals were free. Everyone got recovered so quickly that they saw their animals were free and coming towards them. They were so happy that they began to laugh and cry while they were hugging them. Once the survivor immortals returned to their hosts, they owed everything to Vickie for saving the day. The dark survivors slowly crept out of there, but they were stopped by Bryan and Darryl.

"Going somewhere?" Bryan asked, as he raised an eyebrow at them, and Darryl got the handcuffs ready from his coat.

"Vickie!" Jade shouted, as she and Tohru got back from the castle.

"What is it, Jade?" Vickie asked. "Did you found Jackie and Uncle yet?"

"No, Jackie and Sensei are not in Eliza's castle," Tohru replied. "We searched everywhere for them, and they're still not here."

Everyone gasped in a big shock when they heard a horrible news from Jade and Tohru. They all talked to each other at once.

"None of this makes any sense, if Jackie and his uncle were not at Zhen and Eliza's place, then where did they go and who got them?" Bryan asked.

"I just thought of something," Travis explained. "Zhen _did_ mention he has seven relatives, who claimed to be sorcerers like him, and that makes him eight. Since we destroyed two sorcerers, there were now six of them remained exist. We don't know who they are or what they look like."

"So one of them must've taken Jackie and Uncle and put them in hostage," Jade suggested.

"That is exactly my point, Jade. Even though, we don't know who has them, but we had to find out soon enough."

After Eliza was gone and the dark survivors were in prison at Section 13, Vickie was looking through the window at the dark night. She was still beginning to worry about Jackie and Uncle that she couldn't sleep. She hugged her legs so hard that she began to shiver. As soon as Alexis woke up, she came to Vickie and talked to her.

"Vickie, what's the matter?" Alexis asked. "Why didn't you go to sleep?"

"I'm so way over in my head, Alexis," Vickie replied. "I don't know what's going to happen to Jackie and Mr. Chan. Why did they have to be capture by the dark forces? It should've been me or Travis, not them!"

"How can you say that? It wasn't your fault and don't say such things!"

"How would you know? You don't even know what happened."

"Look, I may not know what happen to them, but I do know is that they'll be fine. Remember, we will find them, we're doing this together as a team; and we're not going to let the forces of darkness hurt them. Ok?"

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?" Vickie smiled and winked at Alexis. So they went to bed and jumped on it as they quickly fell asleep. End of season two...

Author's note: That's the end of the second story. The third story of "Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures" will be up coming soon. This new version will make the return of one of the recurring villains from "Jackie Chan Adventures". Here's the hint: this villain appeared in season four of JCA as the main villain, and he's Japanese. Do you know who this villain is? If you got it right, you'll about to find out on the third story of "Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures" coming soon.


End file.
